Harry Potter and the Alchemist
by willywonka-lbc
Summary: Hogwarts is more geared towards a highschool 1-4th being 14 to 17 years of age. This story will follow year 1. OoC characters.
1. Chapter 1: A different Path

Disclamer: I'm not J. K. Rowling I do not own any idea you recognize only the order these words are placed in. I have Stolen ideas from other FFN writers most notiably: Miranda Flairgold, and Radaslab. I thank them all for their works of fiction and if any of them wish me to tear this from the site I would be happy to. To the rest enjoy:

Intro: as of yet no major warning outside of Abused!Harry OOC. I will add tags as i go. I will also link a Google Doc which will slowly include the dictionary for this fan fiction so those of you who are curious can keep up. To the others works that are referenced here I can only hope you notice your work and appreciate the compliment.

Harry carefully hid the palmed rasher of bacon as he slipped it into his pocket. Before returning to cleaning the dishes. Harry had become an expert at his morning routine breakfast ready at 7:15 for all the humans in the house, meant he was up by 5:15 cleaned and plating by 7:10. At 7:30 he would start the dishes doing his best to hide a nibble of food to keep him till dinner. His 'relatives' sat at table His overweight walrus of an Uncle had the paper in one hand as he shoveled his maw full of food. His cousin though not as far gone as his uncle definitely was making the attempt to catch up. It was overall a very normal morning at the Dursleys which Veron would be proud to announce to his coworkers when he arrived at the factory this morning. None of them noticed the flame that split open a portal in the middle of the living room, or the 6 foot tall garden gnome that now stood in the middle of their living room. The man of course was not related to the minor subspecies of gnomes that enjoyed living in gardens. One the garden gnomes never grew taller than a foot and a half. On the other hand this man was a wizard some might say the greatest wizard of his time. Professor Albus Percivial Brian Wolfric Dumbledore, Order of Merlin (First Class), stood watching the family eat their breakfast. The Walrus and his mate were some the most disgusting people in the world and he hated them, sadly though they served a purpose. Harry Potter famed for surviving Voldemort's killing curse hid in the kitchen quickly doing the families chores so as not to be 'punished'.

"Boy, your Petunia's tea is empty." No gruff yelling or bolstering the boy obeyed immediately as he had been trained to do. Dumbledore Felt a tear come to his eye as he watched harry skitter about the room to obey his Uncle's demand. The words came to him unbidden "For, The Greater Good." Walking across the room he sat down in the fourth chair at the family table. Before allowing the disillusionment charms to fall.

A scream resounded from Petunia as she noticed the man now sitting at her table. Vernon Shocked from his devotion to the morning paper took a second to ramp up to full bluster. "Who the Hell, are you and what are you doing in my House! Get out now you old koger." Turning a wonderful shade of red.

Dumbledore shook his head internally at the foolishness of the muggle in front of him.

"Silence, Vernon you fool. I have come to deliver a letter and I will leave shortly. Now Mr. Potter would you please come forward." Dumbledore stood his magical aura betraying his anger and power to the now shocked Dursleys. Harry stepped forward out of the kitchen his apron still on looking at the ground.

"Sir." Harry's mumbled response came as he bowed his head. Dumbledore felt the revulsion of what he had left to do, regardless of his no killing policy he would be happy to see these muggles dropped in the dementor pit in Azkaban. Pulling the letter from his purple robes he handed it to Harry. The boy looked over the envelope before opening it to read what it said.

Dudley the first of the Dursley's to recover charged at harry to steal the letter. There was nothing his FREAK of a cousin was getting that he couldn't have first. Dumbledore pushed the boy aside with a brush of magic letting him run into the wall. Harry's emerald eyes raced over the paper again and again before staring up at Dumbledore. No self respecting 14 year old believed in magic and Harry didn't know what to say.

"Hello Harry, I am Albus Wulfric Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and I have come to tell you that you're a wizard." Albus, loved this moment the time when a muggleborn realized the truth of the matter the hope and elation that crossed their face the excitement of magic. So many responsibilities nowadays he rarely got to do this but, there was no way Albus would miss this. He didn't have the time to take him to Diagon alley as he so desired to but this would have to do.

"Freaks! one and all of you how dare you enter my house!" Vernon roared as he swung a fist at the esteemed Headmaster. Just like His sun he was buffered aside with a touch of magic.

"Oh, Vernon you fool. Things are out of your hands much of this you can neither know or understand so you will act the fool and leave the real work to your betters. If I'm not mistaking you should be off for your job this morning now shoo." With that Vernon was thrown from his house with his coat and hat. Slightly confused

"I'm sorry, harry my boy I can't devote to you the time i desire today much is to be done with the beginning of the year. One of my agents will be along to take care of your preparations for school and I will be delighted to see you at the start of the feast." as if coordinated by a professional a small pop signaled the entrance of one Deputy-Headmistress Minerva Mcgonagall. Albus inclined his head to the teacher. "Minerva." before a similar pop and the disappearance of The head master.

"Hello, Harry." The professor spoke with a broad smile across her face.


	2. Chapter 2: The Alley

Disclaimer: I'm not J. K. Rowling I do not own any idea you recognize only the order these words are placed in. I have Stolen ideas from other FFN writers most notably: Miranda Flairgold, Jon3776 and Radaslab. I thank them all for their works of fiction and if any of them wish me to tear this from the site I would be happy to. To the rest enjoy:To the others works that are referenced here I can only hope you notice your work and appreciate the compliment.

A/N: I'm looking for both a fact checker and a beta so if you are interested contact me I feel ambitious with this Novel and wouldn't mind some help.

Chapter 2: The Alley.

Harry pulled the hood over his head as they wandered through the Leaky Cauldron and out a back entrance. McGonagall tapped some bricks on the wall in front of her. Harry stood in amazement as the wall folded away to reveal Diagon Alley. Harry's eyes flashed open in amazement. The clustered street hammered home the idea of magic for him. An unknown force of immeasurable power. and people walked down the street treating it like gravity just a certainty they had lived their life with. Harry felt a tremble in his knees and leaned over against the arch way. McGonagall had told him of magic and a ride on the DayBus had seen him revealed to that terrible reality but still nothing compared to Diagon alley. Robed witches and wizards wandered about much like muggles in a mall happily chatting and working with the calm associated with safety and ease. Harry watched as a mother used a simple charm to lift her son off the ground. A man waved a wand carefully carrying a new sign up to the front of his store. A witch on a broom sped over the alley with an advertisement for something called a nimbus trailing behind her in written in fire. Owls floated in and out of buildings carry packages and letters. How on earth did they keep this all hidden.

"Well, Mister Potter we have much to do today, can't spend all day gawking at the alley follow along." Minerva spoke hiding a smile at Potter's shock. She stepped forward leading the way to every wizard's first stop Gringott's bank. The building occupied the main corner between Knockturn alley and Diagon Alley. A door in each alley was a show of Gringott's commitment to neutrality. The wide marble steps lead up to a massive set of metal double doors. one of the doors was held open by a goblin in heavy metal armor a long halberd in hand his partner stood guard in front of the other professor ignored the two guards gliding into the bank carefree. Harry stopped at the door wary of the guards their faces showed none of the compassion and warmth of the professor. Harry might have even said they showed hate and mirth. He shivered slightly before turning to each Goblin and politely inclining his head in a minor boy. The bow skittered forward to Minerva's side, the entrance hall of Gringott's was a massive room well appointed in gold marble and gem. on either side of the hall sat a row of desks with clerks behind them quietly signalling wizards forward. In only a few minutes Harry and the professor stood before a desk. The disfigured creature behind it sneered at the wizard's before inclining his head to Harry.

"Griphook, Master Potter wishes to access vault 687." Minervia spoke firmly to the little creature if you weren't clear with them it was known they would take advantage of you. Griphook looked down at the papers on his desk sorting through them.

"And the Key to the Vault?" The goblin didn't even look up as he spoke continuing his work. Minerva sighed at the continuous contempt shown by the goblins.

"Has been blood locked since August of 1980. So we would need you to retrieve Master Goblin." Minerva smirked as understanding dawned on the goblin. A small golden cup and a silver knife appeared on the desk in a second.

"I will need a drop of blood from the recipient of the trust to unlock the key. Mr. Potter cut your palm with the knife and deposit your blood in the cup." The Goblin Set a closed sign on his desk as he stood to walk around the desk. Harry was holding the cup in one hand and the knife in the other his eyes staring at the implements. He couldn't even comprehend that his hands were now full and he didn't have a third hand to cut. He was too busy bewildered by the idea of drawing his own blood for a ritual.

Griphook guided them down a hallway past the carts and into a secure room. On one side of the wall stood hundreds crimson cylinders full of a blood red crystals. Each cylinder had a number underneath it in a gold font, next to each number was an hourglass with grains of sand flowing through them. Griphook's slow waddle took him down the room to a cylinder with 768 scrawled underneath it. The goblin turned to look at the pathetic wizard still following him with the cup and knife. "Are you going to produce the blood or continue to waste my time." The snarl from the goblin shocked Harry from his revelry, he gave the goblin a look of fear as he looked back at the knife and to the goblin again.

"Oh, Harry here." The professor reached out her hand and took the cup and knife from the boy, before carefully slicing across his palm she placed the knife in the cup and handed it to the goblin. Harry grabbed his hand back in shock.

"What do you need my blood for!" His voice trembled with an ounce of fear.

"Your parents made a trust vault for you when you were born, the key to enter was locked here so no one but yourself can access it. With a drop of your blood," The frustrated goblin spoke, removing the knife from the cup he pressed the bloodied blade against the cylinder. "the crystal will dissolve and allow access to the key once again. It's an ancient security method some of these clocks have been counting for hundreds of years. The cylinder can only be dissolved by the blood of the one whose blood locked it originally." Griphook reached into the now liquid cylinder and removed a Gringott's key. "Now, I assume you still want to access the vault in question." Harry noticed that the goblin may speak in questions but never waited for an answer as he strode off back to the carts. Harry once again was shocked at the new world he found himself in as the cart careened around corners and down hills past vault after vault each chamber seemed unique. Finally the cart leached to a stop in front of a circular door maybe 5 feet tall with the numbers 768 hewed into the stone next to it. The Goblin opened the vault and waved the young wizard in. Harry stop stunned looking at the contents of the vault. On his right Sat a table with a few items strewn across the top of it. What looked like a small leather bag, a leather bound book, and a couple small vials of some liquid. Out of the left wall jutted halves of several scales each holding a pile of coins, the first held a couple dozen bronze coins the second held a larger pile of silver coins, a third held a small stack of gold coins, but those were minor next to the other seven scales each piled several feet high with perfect columns of galleons. The large gold coins were piled on each bronze platter to a tipping point he could see that each scale that was full had dropped just slightly below the first three.

"Griphook, what are these contraptions."

"Coin scales sir. The weight of each scale returns a readout to the main office so balances can be checked easily their you gold is kept track of. Since this is a trust vault your parents had left conditions for the investment of your gold, though the gold can't be accessed the weight is known and investments can be made now that the vault is open your earnings will be transferred from upstairs to this vault. Their will be three more scales in here upon your next visit young Potter." Harry nodded not sure how to handle the information. This much Gold in the muggle world would have to be worth a million pounds or more. Harry looked back at the professor waiting for her response.

"Well,..." He intoned as the professors lack of help.

"Harry, you will need enough cash for your school books, a wand potion and herbology supplies, some robes, a pet, a trunk to carry it all in and maybe even a moke skin one at that hmm, maybe a dozen galleons in all." The professor was lost in calculations, the slight snuff by the goblin told Harry that the goblin thought Minerva's estimate was off.

"Master Griphook, what should a young wizard carry with them?"

The goblin was shocked to have such a personal question directed at him the money a person carried on themselves was a most sacred and personal item. Goblins respected Ru-cle, which roughly translated to body money. Griphook kept a purse on his hip so it was known that he had money, inside his vest he had sown some coins to make sure even when robbed he could manage, in the heels of each of his shoes galleons had been embedded, along with the two galleons transfigured to look like teeth in his mouth. Goblins trusted no one and therefore had an extreme sense of paranoia. To ask another what they suggested as body money was a question only asked son to father and then only in private. "Well, as your parents provided a moke skin pouch with which you could carry money, I would assume their suggestion was to fill that and use it."

The goblin indicated the table on the other side of the vault harry walked over to the table and grabbed the bag a small note under it stated it had a capacity for 100 of each coin. Harry carefully filled each section of the pouch with the available coin finding it telling that their were exactly 100, of each coin on the first three scales when he lifted the last coin off of each scale they were lifted up and into the wall hidden way. Harry noticed that the coins were much larger than the pouch should have been able to hold and the bag barely felt any heavier. "It's larger on the inside isn't it." The words came out in a near reverent tone. It wasn't casting a charm or brewing a potion but it was the first time he used magic even in the most tangential of ways. he felt a bit of awe and wonder at the change. Harry returned to the table looking at its contents again, a file on the far left of the table held some next to that sat a brown book and in the middle of the table sat maybe a dozen different phials of liquids in a small box. "Professor I think I should take these. Harry spoke a bit mindlessly as he closed the box setting the papers and book on top of it. The entire load fit easily in his arms and he walked back to the cart.

The next stop was Bartholomew's Trunks, walking in the owner immediately recognized his old transfiguration teacher. "Ah Minervia how wonderful to see you. Who do you have for me to meet today." The man looked down at the Bespectacled boy wondering just how much he could sell the man. You see a magical Trunk salesman was much like a cars salesman, or maybe even a muggle Realtor. At one end he sold standard leather wooden framed trunks with nothing more than the eight cubic feet of reliable storage on the inside, following these were simple enchanted ones: sealed against water, dust and other contamination. His most expensive trunk which he was hoping to convince a certain platinum haired heir into was a covered and sealed with basilisk skin. had seven locks on the front each leading to a separate trunk. and one lock on the end which would open the trunk the other way leading to a moke skin lined room under the trunk that could work as a full study or a small library. With hovering and following charms along with a five hundred year guarantee the trunk had a cool sticker price of 1500 galleons. Thus was the difficulty of his job. Every wizard was different and he had to convince them that not only were they getting a good deal but the best he had to offer.

"Well Bart, young Harry here has already gathered a small collection of items so i thought we would come see you before we continued." Minervia had feared this moment, the goblins cared not for your status only your gold, on the other hand every mage they would see for the rest of the day would have this moment over and over again. Bart looked down at the raven haired boy with emerald eyes with a new light in them. He recognized James' facial features immediately and Lily's bright green eyes. He had sold them a trunk after graduation. Harry felt awkward the gaze of the stranger was intense he looked back down at the ground to avoid the his eyes. The only time his relatives looked at him like that was before being 'corrected'. Humbling himself always lightened the 'correction'.

Bartholomew's eyes darted back to Minerva who nodded slightly. Before his gaze returned to Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived. "Oh it's such an honor to meet you, Sir." The man stuck out his hand to shake, the boy recoiled for a moment before reaching out tentatively. "I'm so glad to have you hear, you saved me to be quite honest. I knew they were coming for me soon then you went ahead and saved us all. Your a right hero thank you so much." The man was nearly falling over himself in happiness. Minerva clearing her throat brought Bart back to this plane of reality, and he stopped babbling.

"What are you talkin..." Harry started before being cut off by the professor.

"A trunk please Bart."

"Yes, yes of course lets see hear. Normally for someone of your status we would start in room two but, I could hardly allow that for Harry Potter lets move on to room for I'm sure we can make a deal their. For Harry Potter of course." Harry watched amused as the man lead him down a short hall and into a room full of trunks they were carefully displayed on top of different boxes and at different angles some even just hovered in the air. Harry shrugged his shoulders they all looked just like trunks the black one in the corner was nice but most looked like normal trunks. "Here we have what i would consider rather lavish trunks. All of these are magically sealed against water, dust, minor animals, and some magic. The ones on the left are expanded three times as you can see demonstrated by the one in the middle their and the ones on the right are expanded five times. The complete contents of the one on the center right are laid out in front of it." Immediately recognizing the larger number hairy gravitated to the right in front of the trunk sat what looked like a library of books, some cauldrons, a broom, a pile of clothes, a small cage and dozen small boxes.

"You're telling me all of this fits inside that trunk." A raised eyebrow showed the teens disbelief at the salesman's tactics.

"Of course why don't I show you." grabbing the keys off the top of the trunk and with a deft hand he unlocked the first lock and opened it to reveal a trunk full of books.

"And where is the rest of the stuff?" Harry shocked himself with the sarcastic statement. Bart held up his hand giving the patented hold on one moment finger he closed the trunk locked it and moved the key to the second lock unlocking and opening it again to reveal the cauldrons each stuffed with random chemistry looking stuff. He locked the trunk again moved the key and opened the trunk again to reveal what a wizard would know as a full set of quidditch balls and a broom. The fourth compartment was stacked full of clothes and the fifth compartment held a cage and the random Parcels.

"and their you have a five compartment trunk." Bart felt rather proud of his wares the Boy-who-Lived was shocked to say the least. he walked around the box twice trying to decide how to word his confusion. He even was so bold as to lift the trunk up noticing that their was no trap door underneath. The boy began to laugh his shock coalescing in pure disbelief and astonishment.

"I want it. How much for this one." Bart smiled wide he had the boy hook line and sinker on a solid trunk.

"Harry, you don't need anything near this elaborate one of the chest from room two are more than adequate this is simply overkill."

"Minerva the boy knows what he wants, and we can't have Harry Potter going about with a standard old trunk can we." Harry thought Bart had a very good point he didn't want a normal trunk when this one was magic.

"Speaking of which Harry how about this one, as you can see it has hovering charms with the simply flick of this latch it will hover an inch of the ground weightless, and I flick this latch and the trunk happily follows me wherever I go." Bart demonstrated as he walked around the room.

"Yes." was Harry's simple reply. Minerva had developed a permanent frown at the idea. The boy was going to try and buy every magic object he saw for the rest of the day this was going to be painful.

"Normally I would sell this trunk for 30 galleons, but since you have done such a service to the community I can offer you fifty percent off today so 15 galleons what do you think?" Harry stared at the smooth matted black of the chest with metal bracing edges. It looked a lot like the trunks the school band used to move their instruments. He pushed it to the side and it floated away before gently returning to be beside bart. Harry pulled the money pouch from his pocket and carefully counted out the 15 gold coins.

"Harry that's a lot of money." Minervia spoke disgruntled. She of course couldn't actually tell the boy no but he was old enough to make his own choices, about such a simple things but still 15 galleons was nearly a paycheck for her. Harry was quite happy with his purchase though as he set his meager possessions into the one of the compartments taking the keys from Bart Locking the chest he smiled as the chest now followed him to the front of the store. Minervia didn't realize the importance of the chest to Harry, for harry it was his first real possession, something to call his and ontop of that it was magical and he could lock it to keep it safe from Dudley.

Flourish and Blotts was a simple stop for the pair, with Minerva's consistent trips to the alley she could find every first year book if she was blindfolded. Ms. Florish's' eyes shooting up at the name of a patron was barely noticed as Minervia hurried the boy along. Next was Madam Malkins and robe fittings Harry stood still as Madam malkins ran a tape measure over every inch of his skin. being so close to someone made him uncomfortable. The lady's constant pushing and prodding kept him distracted from what was being said. Suddenly everything stopped and he looked down to find himself wrapped in a elegant black robe with silver piping and tie.

"They will change color when you get sorted darling, Three pairs should be good for all your school needs. the professor has brought to my attention your need for some walking clothes I have included a couple pair of muggle pants for you and some shirts any respectable wizard would wear your total is 4 galleons for all of this if you find that acceptable." Harry traced the patterns of the the piping and the tight fitting robe it was stunning to see. He had always worn Dudley's old clothes and the whale had never been the fittest lad. Having clothes that fit could do anyone a world of good. The Boy smiled at Lady Malkin counting out coins for her, before heading out of the shop.

As they walked back down the alley Harry finally spoke up. "Professor why does everyone seem to know me?"

"Harry, do you like ice cream."

"I have never had any professor, my Uncle wouldn't waste any money on me for such a treat." Minerva's heart ached at the words how could such a precious boy be left with those monsters. Albus swore he had a plan but to see this boy hurt it angered and frustrated her at the same time. She trusted the headmaster and knew he had a plan the pain evident in his face in the sacrifices he had to make.

"Well, why don't we take a break i will buy you a treat and tell you a story."

-0o0o0-

Harry felt a tear roll down his cheek as Minervia finished his story. The truth about his parents hurt worse than the lies he could hate them when his dad was just a drunk that had died in a car crash with his mom. But now how could he they had sacrificed themselves to save him, they were dead trying to save him. "So this terrible guy, You-Know-Who came and killed my parents, then when he tried to kill me he died, and because he died trying to kill me everyone thinks I'm some sort of hero?" Minerva nodded, still feeling a bit somber after telling the tale of That-fateful-Saturday

"So like a bloody wanker this Voldermort guy." Minervia cringed hearing the name

"Please Harry You can't say his name it makes many of us very uncomfortable."

"Yes professor, now what?" Harry looked down at his bowl wishing for more of the delicious ice cream he had. Suddenly a fresh scoop appeared looking up Harry saw the sad smile of Florean looking down at him.

"Ice cream, makes everything a little better." the tall spindly man walked back behind the counter leaving the pair alone again.

-0o0o0-

Ollivanders: Maker of fine wands since 382 B.C. Every wizard's favorite stop of the day. Harry thought the shop was one of the most unique things he had ever seen. along every wall and on every shelf sat hundreds of boxes each with a individual note on top of it, carefully hand written. "Ah-ha, I knew today was going to be a good day. Mr. Potter a pleasure to meet you finally. It seems like only yesterday your mother was in here buying her wand. It's such a wonder to see you hear. Now lets see." The man pressed a panel on the front counter and ten wands popped up onto the desk. Harry watched as Minerva stepped back behind a glass window to watch. Uncertain Harry looked back at the less than their old man.

"Minerva knows how this works, with a powerful wizard like you we could have all sorts of magic popping around the room. Your own accidental magic won't hurt you though not to worry young man. Now you're the son of a Willow and Mahogany so we will start with a mundane wood. Your mother A unicorn and your father Dragon's heart so lets start you here. 11" Mahogany with Unicorn hair." Garrick picked up a wand second from harry's left and handed it to Harry. It immediately began to spit red sparks from the tip before catching fire. Harry immediately dropped the wand into a bucket of water that appeared underneath it.

"Oh Wonderful. Definitely not strong enough lets see. Potters are an old line Redwood with Dragon Heart strings." Olivander handed the boy a wand in the middle of the ten the wand spit Yellow sparks before disintegrating in Harry's hand to ash.

"Curious, it's not often you see a dragon heartburn. Only great loss could cause that. Hmmm maybe something colder no not that something that can really handle the heat. 11" Holly and Phoenix feather." Garricks smile of anticipation was boyish. as he handed Harry the wand from the far left. Harry took it a single yellow spark dropped from the front but no destruction this time. "Well wave it about see what happens." Nothing.

"Sir, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Harry, raised an eyebrow at the man.

"Wandlore is something most never understand. Each person and wand is unique matching two together, with the wand having never cast a spell and the wizard much the same is akin to the blind teaching the blind. Now I remember every wand i have sold in sixty years and we will find you one in this old store." The man was off running through his library of wands some collected many of his or his fathers making. Thousands of unique focuses just waiting for the right wizard. Garrick returned with a dozen boxes tapping the panel again the eight remaining wands disappeared as Garrick laid out new ones.

"12" Rosewood Veela hair very picky but incredibly accurate." Flames again.

" 10" Walnut with a sphinx tail hair." A sputter before a shelf across the room collapsed. Garrick shook his head.

" 14" Ash and Fairy Dust." A flash of light and ashes. Garrick was already in the back of the shop bringing new boxes forward. These ones seem to have a bit of dust on them.

" This is most curious." And after that wands began to blur by a dozen wands latter and Harry felt like he didn't have a clue where this was headed. While Garrick seemed downright giddy a dozen burnt wands in the bin of water, and the man didn't seem bothered at all.

"OK so definitely going to be a magical wood with a strong core, definately something strong high end magical creature. We have hit sphinx, phoenix, and Dragon. Now I have to express my concern young Potter. The only beast I have left in the wide arsenal of wands left start to move into the grey or dark areas. Most mages forget that animals are not dark or light they are only aggressive or passive, these strong wand cores will be incredibly powerful and you will have to learn much control to handle these cores."

"Are you sure about this Garrick he is so young a aggressive core like that can really be hard to control." She knew she wasn't one to talk her dueling wand had a giant squid ocular nerve in blood wood.

" The boy is strong nothing else is holding up. and this would be the most interesting wand purchase i have seen in some decades. "11 ½ inches glass wood with Basilisk ocular nerve core surrounded in Basilisk blood. This is most special indeed. the glass wood tree was harvested by your headmaster and brought to me many years ago, the basilisk that this nerve came from was nearly two centuries old. Old enough that it's blood was starting to be acidic that the wood holds it in stasis is amazing." He held out the rough handle of the wood, Harry traced the wand upward the bark was smoothed off to show the clear glass of the wood. inside was a blood red of Basilisk venom. light shot up the veins of the wood in the wand before coalescing in a bright light at the tip of the wand. The light shot forward and spun through the shop circling around it righted the shelf that had been knocked over before, returning to Harry it flew into his chest disappearing. So thats what they had been looking for. Harry's heart jumped with joy his body felt warm all over. He felt his magic for the first time and it was warm and comforting.

"Garrick, sometimes you seem out of your mind and the next thing I know, you show me something like that."

Harry looked up at his professor. "I can see why you saved this for last. Nothing could top this."

"The wood may be called glass wood but it is as strong a yew wood and unlikely to crack so don't treat it like the glass it looks like. Keep it clean though and every wizard will second guess you drawing your wand. Polish it regularly and for the lord's sake don't keep it in your pocket, that won't be easy to replace, and as always at Ollivanders your total is ten gallons."

Harry counted out the coins before McGonagall led him out of the shop to Eeylops Owl Emporium to purchase, the most beautiful white owl he had ever seen, even Vernon blue in the face yelling at him didn't ruin the best day ever. He laid on his bed clutching the crystal clear wand in his hand, he could be free of these people a wizard could do they want. September 1st would change his life!


	3. Chapter 3: The Journey

Chapter 3: Platform 9 ¾

September 1, 1994

Harry, stood at the entrance to Grand Cross people running past him ignoring the young teen. His luggage cart was piled with his trunk and Hedwig's cage, platform 9 ¾ apparently that existed. Pushed around the station, Harry searched out platform 9 and 10. Leaning against one of the stairwells he watched the interactions on the platforms. Plenty of men and women moved around in pant suits. Some families pushed back and forth trying to get to their destination. This early in the morning he felt so out of place no family and no job. Just him trying to figure out a magical mystery. A smile played across his face thinking about the people around him, he had a secret and they would be so jealous if they knew. His cousin had been, his shoulder and ribs still hurt from the beatings from the last month. A family entered the corridor from one of the stair wells, they were obviously magical. For Pete's sake the mother was brandishing a wand as she walked through the station. How did i not see things like this before. the family thought they were be clandestine as they pushed through the barrier, could they be more obvious. The family slowly pushed through the barrier on one of the walls. Harry walked up after the family had left and pushed his cart against the wall. It disappeared and he followed it through to find the bright red Hogwarts Express. and a platform a bustle with wizards already. Three hours before departure and the platform was already nearly a party. Harry, mused about his trip to Diagon Alley and how similar the platform was now. Kids running about chasing each other wands held high jinxs and minor hexs sputtered and flew between the children. Students amassed in random groups robes setting apart the older mages.

"Sirs, may I take your trunk." Harry jumped at the small creatures words he turned finding one of Hogwarts many upkeep elves. The creature maybe reached his waist and had a polite smile on, he wore an ill fitting white cream robe with a patch sewn to the front left breast.

"Umm, yes…" The elf smiled back at Harry's reply quickly grabbing the trunk and carrying it away. The trunk being larger than the elf didn't seem to bother the little thing. Harry grabbed Hedgwig's cage from the cart and wandered down the platform, finally recognizing what he was looking for another person from the mundane world, evident by the family's blue jeans. He strode over to a cute brunette girl. Her Hair was a mass of curls down her back, her parents stood behind her fear or maybe just anxiety evident on their faces. The platform was a bustle with hundreds of students and their parents already, the blatant use of magic unsettled Harry, he could imagine the difficulty that, mundanes would have with their child going off to this world. That they stood still had to be a near miracle.

"Ahhh hello is this seat taken?" The mother jumped in surprise but the father looked up in a controlled fashion.

"No, Young man, please feel free to join us. I'm Daniel Granger, My wife is Emma and our daughter here is Hermione." The man extended his hand forward, and didn't miss the momentary recoil from Harry before the boy reached forward. To shake his hand.

"Harry Potter, its nice to meet another mundane."

"Mundane? oh, you mean non-magicals? Like my parents. Why is that nice? Aren't you excited about the school? You have read about it right? Hogwarts a History is required reading. Very good if you ask me. Have you done any magic yet? You do have a wand right? Getting into Diagon Alley can be tricky." The girl carried, on till her mother touched her shoulder lightly. "sorry. It is just so exciting."

"It is though, I find the idea rather freeing." Harry smiled at the girl, she was so full of life and showed the excitement of every mundane born out their.

"Harry, how long have you known of Magic?" Dan, smiled at the boy.

"Oh the professor only stopped by my house a month ago on my fourteenth birthday, and you?"

"My birthday was in September so we have known for nearly a year. Have you tried any spells?" That explained their calm they had known about this for a year.

"No I haven't tried any spells the wand maker said I would need to be careful and should wait till I was under supervision before trying."

"Probably wise he would know more about magic than us. Why aren't your parents here Harry?" Dan and Emma tensed at their daughters statement. You don't just ask something like that.

"My parents died when i was just a baby, my Aunt and Uncle take care of me."

"Oh," Harry smiled at the awkward pause of course he wished for a family it was his fondest desire but, he had never really had parents they were just a distant concept. People that cared for him didn't exist.

"Well Harry, its nice to meet you. What area do you live in?" And thus the conversation continued Harry, was happy to have someone to talk to it was a long wait before the train. They Dan and Emma were dentist a profession Harry understood. Hermione seemed to be constantly bustling with questions and seemed to have just as many answers. She claimed she had read the entire years books already and memorized them. It was quite amazing. With twenty minutes until the train left they began to load onto the Express. Dan and Emma held their daughter tight before wishing, her well. Harry received a hug from Emma causing him to nearly have a panic attack, followed by a keen sense of loneliness. Hermione followed him onto the train, for yet another surprise. The inside of the train was massive meters wider than the outside the 'compartments' were large rooms that could easily hold a dozen people or maybe more. The Teens entered a unoccupied cabin. and continued to talk. a few minutes later, a unassuming boy entered the cabin he had a small cage with a rather large toad in it.

"Hello, I'm Hermione. Who are you? How long have you known about magic? are your parents mundane to? Do you have a wand? What's your toad's name? Have you read any of the books yet? Where did you get your toad? I wonder if my cat would try and eat your toad?" Hermione was off again her questions really were continuous. After Half a dozen the poor boy looked like he was was going to explode from the overload of information.

Harry reached over touching her shoulder. She stopped.

"Sorry, nice to meet you."

"I'm Harry Potter."

"Neville Longbottom, are you really Harry Potter?"

"Yup, and you apparently are mageborn"

"Mage Born?"

"Your, Family is magical." Hermione asserted.

"Yeah, I mean as far as I know one of my Uncles thinks I'm a squib but I'm able to cast charms just fine so far he thinks I should use magic more though."

"You know charms? Can you teach me? What charms do you know? How long have you had your wand? What is it made of? Where did you get it? Have you tried any other magic?" Lucky Hermione was interrupted as four three red heads tumbled into their compartment,

"Ahh Hello." Harry spoke up as he watched the older two begin barricading the door, with the couches around the room.

"Sorry, prank gone wrong."

"Must protect ourselves." One pulled a wand out and began casting at the door.

"You must be."

"firsties cause I don't"

"recognize the lot of you."

"That is Ron." They pointed to the other boy with them.

"He is Fred."

"And My brother is George."

"Weasleys, They are a unique brand." Neville spoke up from his seat.

"I'm Hermione, are you two twins?"

"And I'm Harry." He cut her off quickly keeping her from embarrassing himself.

"It can't be."

"But it might my brother."

"Might you be."

"Harry Potter?" The young teens eyes were wide watching the twins banter.

"Yes, I'm that Harry."

"Bloody Hell, do you really have the scar?" Ron finally spoke up.

"What scar?"

"The books say you have a lightning bolt shaped scar on your forehead."

At that Harry broke into a laugh. Books about him no wonder everyone knew who he was. "Oh pray tell what these books say."

The looks of confusion passing between the Weasley brothers were quite obvious. The youngest one finally getting to his feet spoke up. "Well you they say you're a great hero. That you have killed werewolves, and cleaned Ireland of snakes. That you are friends with the king of the Merpeople after you saved their city from banshees, and that you ride on a nundu and have a entire pack of wolves as your familiar."

Harry's laughter was renewed at the ridiculousness of the words put forward. "Oh that is Royal. Well sorry to disappoint done none of those things every happened and my only lightning shaped scar is on my shoulder." Harry finally spoke pulling the shoulder of his shirt down to reveal the bright red traces of a scar across his shoulder as if he had been hit by lightning.

The brothers stood in shock staring at his shoulder, Neville's head was tilted over in a continuous look of confusion. Hermione was nearly vibrating with the need to ask questions seeing her opening she began.

"Why is he special? I thought you were mundane born like me?..." She continued to rant on the boys Slowly turned to look at her as she let her inquisitive nature take over.

"Hermione," Harry interrupted her ranting. "Why don't we let the Boys take a seat and we can relax and talk for a bit." Hermione nodded realing herself in again.

"Gentlemen, please join us apparently we need to talk." The red heads nodded taking seats around the room and pulling in a table. "Well lets start from the beginning and you two cut it with the twin speak. I'm Harry Potter, apparently the main character in a set of books that are complete fabrications and lies. I didn't learn about magic till my 14th birthday only a month ago. I lived with muggles my entire life."

"I'm Neville Longbottom, my family have been magical as far back as I can find."

"Hermione Granger, I learned about magic nearly a year ago on my birthday and have been so excited to come here since, my family is non-magical it has been quite the shock."

"We are the Weasley twins, and we come from a magical family and have a lot of siblings this is our youngest brother Ron."

"Well now that we got that out of the way anyone want to play Chess?" Ron spoke up pulling a box from a shelf in the compartment, and thus the trip continued. Bernie Botts every flavor beans, blasting caps, a minor display of Weasley Fireworks and the friendships were quickly forming.


	4. Chapter 4: A Peculiar Hat

Disclaimer: I'm not J. K. Rowling I do not own any idea you recognize only the order these words are placed in. I have Stolen ideas from other FFN writers most notably: Miranda Flairgold, Jon3776 and Radaslab. I thank them all for their works of fiction and if any of them wish me to tear this from the site I would be happy to. To the rest enjoy:To the others works that are referenced here I can only hope you notice your work and appreciate the compliment.

Chapter 4: A Peculiar Hat:

"First Years over here you newbies. You get over here I know your new. Into the boats ten to a boat move it along" A massive man stood on top of the dock helping the teens load into boats. As soon as the long boats were pushed into the water they set off across the lake. Harry Gazed up the hill at Hogwarts the massive magical castle sat on three hills covering nearly ten acres. The Stronghold was built nearly two thousand years back and had been the main magical school for the isles ever since. Surrounding the castle was the city of Hogsmeade Hogwarts. The largest Solely Magical town in England. The entire scene looked like it was out of the 1500's cottages stacked against each other leading up to the massive stone behemoth. Greenhouses and other out buildings spread out from the town. Harry's boat pulled in under the Castle into the docks alongside two old school war ships and the rest of his classes long boats. The Mountain of a man that had loaded them onto the boats came in last on a personal raft.

"All right boys and girls off the boats follow me. Lets go, you three back there move it along we don't got all day you still got to be sorted before dinner. All right this way." The man pushed open a set of thick wooden doors leading the group of children into another Chamber where the professor Harry recognized stood waiting. Her Green robes accented a black hat rather well the stern scowl on her face was much more intimidating than it had been back in the Alley. "Professor McGonagal the first years."

"Thank you Hagrid Please go join the others." The giant bowed to the professor before leaving the room. McGonagal's stern gaze returned to the students in front of her. "It is my distinct pleasure to welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I hope your time here is a thrilling journey of Magic and wonder. The skills you will learn here will guide you for the rest of your life. Tonight you will be sorted into your houses. Your house is to be your family to support you and help you along through your years here. You will follow me through these doors do not take a seat till you have been sorted. The woman pulled a scroll from her robes and Lead them through the door Hagrid had exited and into the swiftly down a entryway and into the Grand Hall. The massive room faced the east the far wall was occupied by a large stain glass mural. In front of the mural sat the staff table a dozen older witches and wizards sat behind it. Harry recognized Dumbledore and Hagrid.

The rest of the floor face was filled with sixteen tables slightly angled into four distinct rows with a alley down the center. The front three tables of each row were full of students already sitting. their robes had house colors on each seam, and a house patch on the left breast pocket. Mcgonagall sat a stool down in front of the hall with a wrinkled brown hat on top of it. Dumbledore stood from his seat and spoke up. "Hello, students and Welcome home. Hogwarts is always much happier with you all here. This year will be very exciting. First years welcome to a new adventure. Over the weekend you will each meet with your head of house or myself for advising and setting of schedules. Classes will begin Monday bright and early. This year the third floor corridor is off limits due to a professor's experiment. Our Practical Magics Lecturer this year ill be Quineous Qurrielll an exceptional wizard who just returned from a adventure in Albania I'm sure he will have plenty to teach you." With that the man raised his hands and food appeared on all the tables.

McGonagol stepped forward with her list. "Abbott, Hannah" who was sorted into Hufflepuff, student after student was sorted in alphabetic order. The hat spent a moment on each head sorting them out. Neville and Hermione were both in Gryffindor and Harry wouldn't mind joining them. Harry watched a set of twins get separated the sadness on their face was apparent as the two went different ways, but that meant it was his turn.

McGonagol looked down the row at him. "Potter, Harry." a collective gasp went up around the table as the boy stepped out of line and walked to the front of the hall sitting at the table. The feast had stopped as every eye was trained on him. McGonagal took a deep breath setting the hat on his head.

Darkness enveloped harry before he was thrown back into the light standing on a open white plane he looked around. Looking around him slowly a garden appeared growing around him vines and trees blossomed from the ground building arches and pathways. Finally a man stood in front of him, dressed in a simple set of robes the man was rather non descript, brown hair and of average build, his blue eyes though seemed to pierce Harry's soul. A single eyebrow rose as his lips curled up in a smile.

"Well it has been some time since I have had someone so interesting sit under my brim." The man motioned at a part of the ground a bench appeared. The man sat and conjured another bench across from him.

"You are the hat?"

"The one and only speaking hat you will ever meet. Sorted every Hogwarts student since old Rowena retired long ago. I know the houses and their in habitants better than the headmaster does. Now enough about me we need to get you sorted some time soon." Harry nodded deferring to the 'hat'. "Lets see here you are wicked smart aren't you quick with books, maybe not the most studious but when you work on something you learn from your mistakes quick. We could send you to the claws for sure." Behind the man appeared a blue door with a bronze raven on it. "You have the fierce instincts from dealing with your relatives the shite they have put you through has made you clever and quick, ambition is minor put that would be cultivated and blossom in the snake pit." A green door appeared next to the blue one with a silver snake on it.

"You have worked hard for your relatives since you were just a child, and have chosen a garden you cultivated for our meeting. Hufflepuff would be blessed to have you." A black door joined the other two, a yellow badger etched into the wooden surface. "Though your relatives have treated you so poorly you have still feel like you belong with the Granger girl after a short train ride. You would fight to the death for her and then some. You defended Longbottom and the Weasleys also you have loyalty in spades. Regardless of your upbringing you still stand tall and ready to deal with anything. Just like your parents you are Gryffindor through and through." A crimson door with a golden lion appeared on lastly. "All four houses ha ha and half of them by legacy rules to. Goodness boy we are going to be here all night."

The Blue door opened and a wizard stepped through, a tall man with Raven black hair and emerald eyes he was wrapped tightly in a set of black robes that looked to be made of snake skin. His hair was cropped close and his gaze was sharp he held Harry's glass wood wand in one hand and an ancient leather bound book in the other. Oddly no hat though. Out of the green door stepped another version of the same man a long raven black ponytail trailed down his back. his robes were loose and flowing black with a green cape in one hand he held a cane with a silver snake head, the other hand held a black rod that Harry didn't recognize. The third door opened and out stepped a third version of the wizard heavy brown robes guarded the man. his hands were tough with calluses and cuts. The man had a strong look about him tough and beaten his hair was a mess of spikes and curls down to his neck. He was the only one of the three wearing a wedding ring.

Harry turned looking at the fourth door it opened and a black shadow stepped out the smoke that made up the figure morphed and turned and moved never settling on a single shape.

"Well now that is truly exciting."

"What does that mean?" Harry looked back to the hat man wondering what was happening.

"Well I assume you can guess that the first three are versions of you if you went to each of the houses. They are the best my calculations could come up with if you were to go to those houses. The interesting part is the black shadow is uncertainty. I used to do that a lot not be able to create an image for a student based on the house they would go to. But it got better as time went on The more students I judged the more accurate my readings became. I mean the 500th Longbottom to pass under my brim was sorted into Gryffindor not more than an hour ago. Now though with you Gryffindor would be a complete mystery. Ravenclaw it looks like you become an auror the tight robes to avoid any stray curses or getting caught up in them in battle. Your Slytherin version holds the Rod of the Chief Warlock showing the political power you will gain. Hufflepuff is a surprise though that you would move to such a simple life but he looks happy at least."

"So this is some sort of predictive hat?"

"I use the knowledge I have gleaned from every student over the past 1500 years to create a estimation of how Hogwarts will affect you over the next four years." Harry nodded slowly at the hats reply. Taking a seat on the bench opposite the hat man Harry stared at the odd man.

" Guess we could start simply. What is an auror?"

"A blend between muggle policemen and soldiers. When dealing with criminals that posses all the powers magic has to offer a billy club is not enough."

"OK, does every student have to deal with this choice?"

"In a way, it is very rare to have more than two options. Well some families teach their children in a way that they will have two or three, but those students usually know themselves well enough to choose quickly. To answer your next question the Chief Warlock is the highest political position of merit we have here in magical England. The rest are either elected or hereditary."

"Oh, OK the third one you said was a Hufflepuff? What does that life hold for me?" Harry's eyes continued to trade back and forth between each of the representations of himself.

"Yes, Hufflepuffs are all about loyalty and hard work, not being afraid to have your hands in the dirt. They form a strong portion of the working class of wizards. A lot of Herbologist, animal trainers and care takers. Some are Carpenters, builders, potion Masters, all in all a rather fun group nice people. I can't see what you would do in obvious detail and I think that is purposeful. I can't tell your individual occupation from here." The sorter studied the Hufflepuff gauging his robes and scars.

"In which one will I be safest?"

"Hufflepuff."

"Strongest?"

"Gryffindor."

"Happiest?"

"Well that could be any of them it really is up to you at that point what do you want out of this adventure?"

"You know you're irritatingly vague."

"It has been mentioned a few times, by people with such a choice as yours."

"Why is Gryffindor in flux?"

"I noticed this earlier, my Gryffindor predictions have been becoming more vague as I step through this year. So I assume it surrounds you, reordering my analysis if you were sorted first I would have had nearly solid flux for the rest of this sorting. You sir are dangerous."

"I'm dangerous, the wizard that doesn't know a single spell is dangerous?" Harry barked out in laughter at the man. Would he ever get used to this world and the way people acted. "What do you suggest?"

"You will always wonder what would happen if you don't take that option, you can leave behind the politics and the power a mystery though you need to understand."

"Will I have a family if I take that road?"

"Do you want a family?"

Harry paused to think his relatives were terrible did he want to deal with new ones, ones he didn't know? Could he handle having relationships would he be a good husband? Finally his eyes landed on the wedding ring of the Hufflepuff, of course he would be a good husband he knew exactly what not to do. Looking up at the puff the man smiled at him. "Yes, I want a family."

As Harry spoke a golden wedding ring appeared in the fog of the Gryffindor. "There you have it your first decision in forging, who the great Harry Potter will be." The man smiled standing to shake Harry's hand. "Go forth in peace Harry, and make my job as difficult as you can."

Harry stood taking the man's hand in a firm grasp he turned to face the Ghost of Gryffindor future. The fog bowed to him and stepped away. Harry smiled in excitement as he entered the door to a new and exciting life.

-o0o0o0o-

It had been nearly thirty minutes. Dumbledore had conjured chairs for the first years as they waited for Potter to be sorted. Finally the voice of the hat rang out in the hall. "Gryffindor!" Cheers erupted from the four most right tables as Harry stood his robes changing to Crimson and Gold.

Ron was glad that Potter finally got sorted it meant he could get sorted and move onto the feast soon. The rest of the students moved along quickly enough and it was finally his turn. Flying through the darkness Ron landed on a Massive marble patio of Black and white. The sorter materialized in front of him in a second. A Green door with a silver snake and a Crimson door with a golden lion appeared behind him. "You have a question for me Ronald?"

"More of a challenge, I win a game of chess against you, you open the Raven claw door." The Hat smiled back at the young Weasley. As Large marble statues landed behind them forming the ranks of chess pieces.

"Why of course Mr. Weasley. King's pawn to King four." The man spoke stepping to the side. A pawn sliding forward to take his place.

-o0o0o0o-

Only Dumbledore heard the young man whisper checkmate the second before he was sorted into Gryffindor. Dumbledore smiled triumphantly, no one had beat the hat since Albus wore it himself a hundred years prior. Phase one was complete now he just had to get the boy through school. So close to completing his life's work, then he could rest.

A/N: Still Looking for a beta. Thank you for your reviews please continue to Read and enjoy. Have a good day one and all.


	5. Chapter 5: Lemon Drop

Disclaimer: I'm not J. K. Rowling I do not own any idea you recognize only the order these words are placed in. I have Stolen ideas from other FFN writers most notably: Miranda Flairgold, Jon3776 and Radaslab. I thank them all for their works of fiction and if any of them wish me to tear this from the site I would be happy to. To the rest enjoy:To the others works that are referenced here I can only hope you notice your work and appreciate the compliment.

Chapter 5: Lemon Drop

Harry followed the kind house elf down the halls. He was headed to his advising appointment. Apparently, he had been under the hat for nearly an hour. He couldn't remember what had happened or what had changed. He was sorted into gryffindor and joined the others at the first year table at the end of the hall. Joining Neville and Hermione the talk was all about classes and who was going to take what. The list of subjects seemed endless and diverse. They Had core classes that were required, such as potions and Theory of Magic. Harry would get to choose a few electives though and the subjects were even more diverse. He really liked the idea of Care for magical Creatures, that would be nice. International studies sounded nice and War magics sounded dangerous sadly it was only third year and higher. The school was rather large. He was sure he could get lost in their. Healing Magics and their uses, building with magic. So many different things to learn, he wanted to take every class.

Stopping in front of a Gargoyle guarding a rather normal looking door. The Gargoyle's head turned to face Harry and the elf as they approached. "Lemon drop." The little servant spoke. The Stone Statue Stepped aside, and saluted.

"Come on in Harry." Dumbledore's voice echoed in the hall. The door opening into the Headmaster's office. The room was of reasonable size, A large wooden desk sat off to Harry's left several shelves hovered over and around the main platform. On one of the shelves a Cauldron bubbled with some potion and on many others were papers and other on projects. A large window faced out over the main grounds looking out over the lake and a partial view of the forbidden forest. A Bird perch sat next to the window with a large Red and orange avian on it. The bird turned to stare at him, a black eye locked onto his emerald green eyes. The bird tilted its head and squawked at him.

"Ah Harry I'm glad you could come to see me." The Headmaster spoke as he entered the office from an adjoining room. "I understand how wonderful the first weekend at Hogwarts can be. Being raised by muggles makes the world makes this much more interesting." The elderly man sunk into the chair behind his desk. Motioning across the desk, the floating extensions reorganized a small plank falling to the center of the desk.

"It is rather overwhelming, the school seems to hum with magic." Harry smiled at the professor. The school really was overwhelming. Moving stairways, made it difficult to navigate. Older students varied between in appearance and skills they seemed to flaunt magic. tossing out charms to warm food or pull an item to them. many wore enchanted items that they used day to day. Despite the headmasters warning of not using magic outside of class that rule seemed to be useless. The entire School truly was magical. Every hallway had animated portraits, each with their own characters and personalities. Ghosts floated up and down the halls socializing as if they still walked as mortals.

Harry was yet to use magic himself his wand was tucked into his robe pocket Ron had told him to always carry his wand with him as often as he could. At breakfast this morning his older brothers had taken the chance to turn Seamus' pumpkin juice into fire crackers. The ceiling that morning had been a lightning storm, casting the meal in a irregular light. Sitting at the lower Gryffindor table, with his roommates, Harry enjoyed another full meal it was great to eat and enjoy some time.

"Well, Harry I'm sure you have noticed the celebrity status you have here in school." Harry felt his eyes roll at the comment. He hated being noticed and the constant stares he was receiving were starting to piss him off, the two gryffindor girls that had been following him since breakfast were just nerve wracking. Harry nodded to the Headmaster."

"The events of your second Halloween are Legend to most of the students here. I am sorry for their behavior but it is an effect of who you are and will probably never change. I can feel that you're a strong wizard your core is, well powerful. With the fame of defeating your first dark wizard before you were out of diapers, will burn that flame till you truly come into your own. I hate to tell you this but it's best that you know and understand what I will be doing for you." The headmaster paused looking off out the window. Confusion spun through Harry's mind, so Dumbledore would help him cause of his fame. That seemed like an awfully vain reason to help someone. Was it self serving. What does he mean by I'm a powerful wizard how could he know I have never cast a single spell.

The headmaster pulled shook himself out of his thoughts. "Your parents left me as your magical guardian. It's an honor I take seriously. They put your care and education in my hands. I have no desire to disappoint Lily Potter she was a woman of the highest caliber." A fond smile crossed the headmaster's face. "Anyways to that end I will be taking a bit of a heavier hand in your education than the average student. I have arranged for some special lessons for you to bolster your education. Along the way I will be arranging your schedule, and pointing you in a good direction."

Harry's mind spun at the inflow of information. His parents trusted the headmaster to care for him. What could he mean by special lessons. Would he teach me himself. Could he mean outside of school. What didn't they teach at hogwarts. The list of subjects was long enough already. "So what will will I be learning?"

"Everything Harry everything. Magic and the magical community will truly change the world as you understand it. You will have years worth of classes on the basics of magical theory and how to access your core. I will arrange for tutors in politics and economics. People will continue to approach you as your fame grows with opportunities and scams in both of those arenas." Albus shook his head in frustration. "This world has much for you to learn and do. On this subject you will have special tutoring every Saturday morning. I'm assigning a young house elf to look after you, and to remind you when necessary. I have seen you becoming close friends with Miss Granger. She is an exceptional muggle student and I will have her accompany you to lessons, everyone needs a good friend to study with.

"She consistently has scored at the top of her class in muggle schools and her mind is inquisitive and well structured she will be a great ally. You also seem to get along with the Weasleys if you would like I can arrange a spot for Ron in your lessons if you wish. I have been close friends with the Weasley family for years, and they are a trustworthy family. Ron may not share Hermione's love of education, but he has a keen mind and a good heart."

"This year I will start you on Magical Theory, at Hogwarts we teach specific magics that are applicable to everyone who passes through those front gates. I worry that you will have to face another dark lord some day. As long as you live after defeating Lord Voldemort you will be a prime target for someone looking to assert themselves. Sadly for you that means your childhood will be cut short. I will protect you as long as I can, but someday I will die, and you will need to be ready to protect yourself and those around you."

Dumbledore looked down at the boy sadness in his eyes, He wished this boy could have a full and happy time at hogwarts enjoying the joys of magic and youth. Albus was no fool though he understood what would be necessary for the boy to learn.

"This seems like quite the opportunity professor, of couse i would like to include my friends, may I choose others to join us?"

"Fawkes." The Phoenix flew over to land on Albus's shoulder, rubbing his head against Dumbledore's. "This Fawkes, he is a phoenix and my familiar bonding with me during my Duel with Grindelwald. The most prominent Dark Lord before Voldemort. If I had not understood the powers and abilities of a Phoenix I would never have fought him, and world history would be different." The man paused to rub pet his phoenix enjoy the silky smooth feathers and the quite coos. "The point to this is that knowledge is power, not just spells and libraries worth of formulas but everything you know both 'good' or 'evil', 'light' or 'dark' makes you more powerful." Harry stared at the man confused by a rather confused by the answer.

"No I don't think including more of your classmates in every lesson would be wise. Every piece of knowledge is a weapon no matter the weight. I will tell you when you can invite more friends and be checking the list for every lesson. This year with the teaching being in Theory though I want to keep the class small, and the teacher is rather moody these days, and not always the nicest of men. It has taken a lot of convenience to get you the small amounts of Tuition I can."

"Do you really worry about the students you have here Headmaster?"

"More than one Dark Lord has passed through these halls before graduation. Anyways for your weekly schedule I have left you in all of the required first year classes, first year Theory, Potions, Herbology, Charms, Arithmancy, Practical Magics..." The professor nodded to an unasked question. "Electives, I will be starting you in both Runes and Magical Creatures. You need two more classes after that. May I see your wand." Harry felt a lump form in his throat. Olivander had some might discriminate against his use of an "dark" core, and if anyone embodied the light side it was Albus Dumbledore. Harry reached into his cloak where the wand was stored he pulled out the smooth glass rod with the black liquid core. He set it onto the table desk between them. The professor picked up up the wand turning it over in his fingers.

"Did Garrick mention if the wood was from the tree I found?" The professor continued to inspect the wand holding it up to his eye looking down it like the sights of a gun.

"Yes, it was he seemed quite proud of the fact."

"Olivander, is a very humble man but takes an exceeding amount of joy in his work, being allowed to work with Glass wood as a wand maker is akin to receiving the blessing of a king. The amount I sold to him from that Tree could make maybe ten wands be proud of this its a true work of art. The Core, seems to be blood of a Basilisk is the Ocular nerve there also?" Dumbledore gave the wand a short swish animating some papers on his desk to dance about.

"Yes, It is he said that it was odd to need such an aggressive core."

"Odd yes surprising not so much. You would need something strong to handle your magic. Did he mention when the Basilisk for this was harvested?" Dumbledore continued to poke and flick with the wand animating items around the room and conjuring different items turning his office into a small circus.

"No he didn't mention the Basilisk directly."

"They are a heavily controlled creature not many to use. Remember every piece of knowledge is a weapon." He tapped the wand on the desk and all the items around the room returned to their places of rest. "The wand has excellent throughput, you won't need to replace it for many years. The aggressive nature of the core will take taming though you will over power a lot of charms and transfigurations early in your studies. Ask Professor Flitwick to keep the Remailey value of each charm on the board for your first term. That will help you gauge your output and might save us an accident or two." The professor offered the wand back to Harry. "You won't need wandcraft that is for sure, you could start warding classes or Metallurgy. I think Physical Balance would be very good for you, it isn't a popular class but it might be good for a young man such as yourself. I would insist but, a young man should make some of his own choices."

"If you think Physical Balance is that important I will definitely take it."

Dumbledore gave his trademarked Grandpa smile. "Thank you Harry. Another class I hadn't thought of would be Thread Magic, it's rare be used but adepts at it will always have a job."

"What is warding used for?"

"Spoken like a true Potter." The professor chuckled at his own joke. "Warding is the practice of places long duration area of effect, magics. Warding is an entire school of magic on its own. Potters through history have had many famous ward masters in their ranks."

Harry felt a sadness and joy battling in the pit of his stomach. It was sad to hear his family talked about by a man that knew them . Sadly he never got to meet them, but pride and joy welled up at being a member of his family recognized as POTTER.

"I think, I will take that professor."

"Good, Good I will get a schedule written up for you and sent to your desk. I will make sure Hermione is in all of your classes when possible but I think she will prefer the basics of Thread Magic to physical balance, were as Mr. Weasley will enjoy the class that has no writing. Dobby." The small house elf popped into the headmaster's office standing on Albus' desk. Eyes shifting side to side. He wore a plain white t-shirt the ends had frayed off from rubbing on the stone of the school. "Dobby you will be Master Harry's personal elf keep his schedule for him and keep his room clean for him and his mates. Harry if you ask Dobby will always be able to find me or bring me a message. Do not abuse this privilege, though I do assume some responsibility for you I have many students to take care of."

"Yes, Professor." Harry replied to the old man. As Dobby flicked his fingers disappearing.

"Have a good afternoon Harry." Dumbledore stood walking Harry to the door. Dumbledore sat down Fawkes still on his shoulder.

*He will never bond with a phoenix.* Fawkes spoke into Dumbledore's mind. The bird seemed put out by its bonded pushing such a troubled boy.

*I know but not all of us can walk a path as passive as mine. This world doesn't need another Albus Dumbledore. We need Harry Potter now.*

*You know i would not bond with you again either you have made many ill considered choices since we have bonded.*

*I know i will not be painted well in the halls of history it is not my legacy I strive for but the Greater Good of the wizarding world*

*Your Greater Good is not Good Albus*

A/N: Sorry for taking so long with this but, sometimes I need to earn money instead of just make up stories. Still need a beta and love to hear any and all of your ideas thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6: Pandora's box

Chapter 6: Pandora's Box

Disclamer: Still own nothing except my Subaru and that has no bearing on this story. We Love you J.K. Rowling.

Harry read over the schedule one more as he sat at breakfast. It appeared that all the first years had the same morning class. Magical theory, with professor Flitwick and McGonagall. Harry took another bite of his toast savoring the simple bliss of buttered bread. Ron seemed to be in an eternal state of hunger loading up his third plate of eggs and beans.

"Is anyone else excited about class today. Does anyone know what theory will be like?" Hermione spoke up after finishing her breakfast.

"Sounds like there is going to be allot of writing involved I hate writing." Ron spoke regardless of the egg in his mouth.

"Theory will probably have a lot to do with papers and general ideas. I doubt we will actually do any magic, but I have a lot to learn before I want to start using a wand." Harry interjected before they could get off on another argument

"It isn't that bad mom used charms all the time. Fred and George brandish their wands continuously. I have learned some simple stuff myself but have always had to sneak a wand if I wanted to use it."

"I think we should head off for class it will take us awhile to find the room."

oOoOoOoOo

Flitwick and McGonagall seemed to double team the class very well passing lecture back and forth as they changed subjects.

"Magic is any thing accomplished by non-physical mean." Harry scribbled down notes as quickly as he could trying everything was new to him.

"All magic has three essential pieces, power source, focus and effect."

Examples came from Flitwick as McGonagall dealt out key points.

"Never attempt a piece of magic if you do not understand what all three of these items are."

"Magic is different in each of its forms and that is what you will endeavor to understand here."

"Magic exists in everything around us and identifying non Wizarding focuses and power sources will be a entire unit of this class."

"Yes, Mr. Nott we will discuss potions and herbology and how they relate to magical theory."

"Heir Malfoy would you please refrain from pestering the ladies of your house. "

"The most common Wizarding focus is the wand. All of you should have a wand by now. It is unlikely for any of you to have identical focuses. Possibly the Patil twins but unlikely since you were sorted separately."

"A wizards power source is his core. He uses the magical power inside of himself to channeled through his wand to create a desired effect."

"This afternoon you will have charms. Charms are mild short term enhancements put on something for a desired effect. They are powered by your core focused through a wand and the effects vary."

"Tomorrow morning in the greenhouses you will be taught herbology, where magical plants use their core focused through biological channels to have various effects, typically being more dangerous. Please wear gloves to that class."

"In the afternoon, you will have potions in the dungeon, where the power of the ingredients will be focused through a liquid in order to create the desired effect."

"Your homework for next week is to quantify the three essentials for each of your classes late in the week and provide an example for each."

oOoOoOo

Harry left lunch avoiding the stares heading to class early. The halls were quiet as he wandered among the portraits listening to their idol chatter. It was such a wild experience, a week ago he was living with his relatives, the nasty people barely feed he was treated as FREAK and tormented by his bull of a cousin. Next thing he knew he was off to a school as a wizard. Being taught spells and told he was famous. It was a laughable switch in his life Changing from the scourge of his world to having a house elf making his bed and being fed three meals a day. He had girls following him around stalking. It was awkward to have people paying such close attention to him. Attention had always been a bad sign, if Dudley had been paying him any attention it meant a round of Harry hunting was soon to begin. His Aunt hadn't been as bad if she was looking for him he only was going to get more chores. Vernon though he was much like the grown up version of Dudley it was never good.

Students poured into the hall ways shaking Harry from his thoughts. He joined the other students as they searched out classes. Hermione had arrived early saving Harry and Neville seats upfront. Harry joined his two friends in waiting for the class to start. Professor Flitwick stood on a pedestal in the middle of the classroom with several blackboards arrayed around him.

"Welcome to charms. In this class we will be exploring a variety of charms teaching you how to perform them properly and use them to make your life better. Today we will begin with some charms specific theory." Flitwick twitched his wand drawing a human shape with his wand extended. "You will use the magical power inside of you focusing it through a wand, using both an incantation and a movement to get a very specific effect. As you continue through your magical carrier you will learn to understand your magic and use it to combine effects weaving charms together." another tap of the wand and figures and formulas sprang to life on the board. "You will also be enrolled in arithmancy which is where you will learn to understand these formulas. Please copy these down so someday you will" Flitwick paused as the door to the class was opened everyone turned to see what unfortunate soul was late, only to find Headmaster Dumbledore smiling back.

"Oh Headmaster, How may I help you?" Flitwick seemed crossed between annoyance and genuine concern.

"No, sorry to interrupt but this is my favorite class. I seem to have some time on my hands this afternoon and here I am. Please continue." Albus seemed to go back and forth between wise old man, and jovial grandfather in seconds.

"Yes, of course." Harry wasn't sure if he heard a bit of cheek in the professors response but none the less he resumed the lecture. "We will wait for combining of spells today we will perform our first charm a simple levitation charm." Harry furiously copied down notes, he may not have studied hard in school back in mundane England but magic was scary. Wand motions flick and swish, followed by incantation and proper annunciation. The Professor even included attitude and frame of mind. Harry chuckled to himself thinking it odd for homework to require a proper attitude. "Ok class no please retrieve your wands and we will begin."

"Oh, Professor could you please leave the Remaley value on the board?" Dumbledore spoke from the back of the room. Harry noticed that each of the Heads of house had joined Dumbledore at the back of the room. Flitwick nodded tapping his desk with his wand once more. A small Re = 7 appeared in the lower left of both boards. The professors spread out amongst the students watching them and offering advice as students waved their wands about.

Harry stared down at the feather in trepidation. Both Ollivander and Dumbledore had expressed concerns about Harry's magic what if it was wild and aggressive messing about and ruining things. Maybe they were wrong though maybe he wouldn't even be able to lift the feather. He could just fail magic and be sent back to his relatives. He shook himself from the thought and pointed at the feather. Moving his hand through the motion a few times first. He blocked out those around him before speaking the incantation. He felt the hairs on his arms raise as a shiver ran down his spine he watched his feather rise slowly off the table. He was doing magic. He was a WIZARD! As his joy rose his magical channels opened again and the feather shot up to the roof. Harry dropped his wand in surprise watching the feather drift back down.

Harry looked up to see if anyone had noticed. He found himself looking into a pair of twinkling Blue eyes with a broad grin. Dumbledore nodded to him before continuing to assist a blonde Slytherin girl. Watching the rest of the class attempt the spell was very fun. Many of the students couldn't complete the charm at all while others had interesting results. Seamus managed to light his feather and hair on fire. Neville had yet to say an incantation and had continued to swish and flick with no result. Hermione's feather held an even foot of the table as she stared at it. Overall it was a very telling class.

A/N: Yet another chapter. Please point out flaws I will be sure to address them soon. First classes and spells we begin to lay out Theory in this world and get our first tastes of a day as Potter. I probably only touch Arithmancy and Electives and probably nothing as slow as these two. Please read and review. Have a good day and see you all later.


	7. Chapter 7: What is Practical?

Chapter 7: What is Practical?

Practical Magic was, the last class of the week for first years. Harry was so glad to be leaving Arithmancy. That class was terrible it was mundane math all over except the teacher had a wand and just waved it about ignoring all conventions. He remembered jokes in muggle school about 2 + 2 equaling fish now that was a real possibility. Get the right factors and that could actually be a solution. The names of things though that was the real problem. Some ancient wizard thought this was important so here it is. Measuring magic was a real pain. The effects of every spell were so different but they all drained off your core regardless. How do you compare the use of a charm that makes you sleep vs. a charm that hovers a feather above the ground. It was a problem before you started including things like herbology and potions.

The practical magic classroom was much larger than any of the other classes. Besides a large lecture area the room included open space with cages and dueling lanes. The professor had a full office set up behind his lectern. A variety of stuffed creatures were placed around the room in intimidating poses. Harry pushed into a row between Ron and Hermione. Professor Quirinus Quirrell joined them from his private chambers. He was a tall wizard with broad shoulders, his skin was tough and leathery from years of travel. He wore fine quality robes of deeper shades, unlike most the female professors his robes were wide and billowing. They seemed loose to accommodate his strong figure. The robes flowed around him allowing a lot of room while still concealing his movement. He wore a purple turban covering his head.

"Welcome to Practical magics. Each year you will have a different seminar in this class. Lecture in this class, will consist of me telling you different ways wizards die and how best to avoid them." He stood from the edge of his desk and began pacing about the room. "This first semester I will teach you nine of the ten deadliest, things to a wizard. The second semester will be dedicated to the winner." With a flourish of his cape he returned to the front of the classroom. "The reason I'm qualified to teach this class." As he spoke the words appeared on the board. "First I'm a wizard, no muggle could ever teach this. They do not understand magic or how to manipulate their core. Secondly I am older than all of you, I have walked this world experiencing magic and it's different forms. Thirdly I have studied many subjects, I have OWLs in every subject this school offers, NEWTs and DRAGONs in the core classes offered here along with a few others. Four, I have dueled dozens of wizards and I'm a qualified dueling master. I have met and defeated nine of the ten threats to wizards.

"Most recently I have traveled eastern Europe surviving the challenges of that land. I have traveled unaccompanied and unprotected through, China, Albania, Egypt, Russia, Brazil, Mexico, The United Wizarding colonies. I have walked the arctic circle and explored the dangerous depths of the Amazon. What most of you are hearing is that I'm going to be an old boring teacher. What you need to hear is I'm one of the most experienced magic users that you will get to meet, be excited about this. Yes, Mr. Weasley, headmaster Dumbledore is a more powerful wizard but he focuses on the care of his precious England ignoring much the rest of the world."

"Today we will have a fun and simple exercise. We are going to create a list of dangers to wizards. Please raise your hand when you think of one and I will call on you."

In a surprising turn of events Ron's hand beat Hermione's into the air. Honestly though you would have needed a high speed camera to detect the difference. Dozens of other students around the classroom also raised their hands.

"Yes. Mr. Weasley?" Quirrell asked with a smile on his face.

"Dragons!" Harry, couldn't tell if Ron was excited about Dragons, or that he knew one of the answers.

"Yes, a very dangerous creature if you run across one I advise running." Quirrell scribbled the word down on a paper and it appeared in the air next to him. "Miss Granger what about you?"

"According to St. Mungo's study for better wizard health the top causes of wizard fatalities are in order: Magical exhaustion, bad potions, house fires, injuries from centaur attacks, vampires, werewolves…" Hermione was off and knowing her she knew all 100 items on the list. Harry reached over setting his hand on her shoulder she stopped. "Sorry."

"Remarkable, Miss Granger how many Dragon reserves are there in Europe?"

"Eight."

"How many members of the English Wizgnamont."

"84 low seats, 9 high seats."

"What is the Remaley value of an _inlux epiksy maximus_ charm?"

"952 sir."

The smile that crossed Quirrell's face was a scary mix between fascination and joy. Like a young child had just found a new toy. "You have a most impressive memory Miss Granger. I don't recognize your surname so you're not a pure blood. Which means you have read all of this in what the last year? When you finish with the unrestricted library come see me. Now Mr. Nott I believe you were next." Quirrell looked back at his desk as he listed off Hermione's suggestions.

"Ahhh, Killing curse?"

"Yes, that is deadly. Mr. Malfoy."

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Yes he has killed people. Heir Longbottom."

"Ahhhh, Fire Weed."

Quirrell nodded towards Neville before continuing. "Mr. Finnegan?"

"Explosives."

"Yes, little pyro. Heir Lovegood?"

"Failed charms." The wispy girl that spoke up looked both carefree and sad somehow."

"Yes that can be very dangerous. Miss Greengrass"

"Transformation sickness."

"Why transformation isn't taught till second year. Mr. Smith?"

"Basilisk."

"Yes very dangerous but also rare. Miss Abbott?"

"Splinching."

"Mr. Boot."

"Dementors."

"Lady Patils Ravenclaw then Gryffindor."

"Norundu."

"Snakes."

The class continued for another twenty minutes like that. Almost everyone had made a few suggestions and Hermione was probably close to a hundred on her own. The words hung in the air around the professor a few hundred different dangers to wizards. Harry had slowly sunk further back in his chair. For all the amazement he experienced during his first week here was the counter. Life just became a lot more dangerous. Who knew that becoming a wizard could be so daunting. For example pixies were tiny flying demons that could sting you with deadly venom. While Fairy wings could be ground up and sprinkled onto to raise you high into the sky so that when you fell you died.

"Many of you in this room consider yourselves Pure-Bloods, and are often taught you are invincible. This list serves to tell you that is not true. This is meant to scare you if it doesn't don't expect to meet your grandchildren. All of you are required to pick one of the listed dangers and write a 7 inch essay on why it is dangerous and how to counter it. Due next Friday. Now go enjoy your weekend."

Harry gathered his books and hurried from the room with Ron and Hermione dinner would be soon and Ron wouldn't miss that.

"Professor Quirrell seems to really know a lot, I wonder where he would suggest to travel this summer. I bet he knows loads of places to go." Hermione was off expounding on something rather minor again.

"I Still think Dumbledore is more powerful, I bet Quirrell is a Dark wizard."

"You only say that cause, he isn't white."

"No, its because of the curse on the Practical Magics, the teacher always dies at the end of the year."

"That is completely ridiculous, I'm sure that is not true I will check the library later tonight."

"I think, he is smart all the other teachers seem so positive or proud of their subject. I think Quirrell really showed the truth about Magic." Harry pushed his way into the argument.

"Yes, he seems to be a realist. Magic isn't all fun and games Ron."

"You just like him cause he thought your freakish memory was useful mudblood." Draco Malfoy spoke up. Hermione dropped her head in shame as the insult struck home.

"Malfoy is it an inbred trait to be an asshole or do you take special classes for that?" Draco rounded on the new comer a tall Woman from Hufflepuff she had bubblegum pink hair and flaming red eyes. She held a black wand in one hand as she stared down the little ferret.

"Nymphadora cousin, its good to see you." Draco seethed as he looked at the older woman.

"Get walking Draco, we don't need you disgracing the pure blood name here." Tonks waited for the boy to move on before turning to the trio nodding and skipping away.

"What was that?" Harry blurted out still trying to figure out what Mudblood meant.

"Mudblood is a really rude word in wizarding society, and that was pureblood politics at its worst I think." Ron spoke up. Harry heard a soft sob escape from Hermione. Reaching over he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Forget the little shite he isn't worth the tears. Anyways I heard a rumor of treacle tart for pudding tonight and I know you love that." The young witch turned her eyes up to Harry and smiled though a tear was still running down her cheek.

"Thanks, Harry."

"We are friends that is what we do for each other. Right Ron."

"Yeah, mate. The Malfoys are a uppity group of shits forget him."

The friends sat down to dinner enjoying roasted ham with their classmates. Soon the insult and encounter was forgotten in the presences of friends and magic. Part way through dinner notes arrived asking the trio to join Dumbledore after dinner for a spot of tea.

As the three entered the Headmaster's office the kind old man smiled back at them. "I hope you have enjoyed your first week. Miss Granger it is a pleasure to meet you, your previous headmasters speak very highly of you."

"Thank you sir." Hermione spoke in a hushed town staring down at her shoes.

"Tomorrow, Harry you will have your first lesson with Grandmaster Flamel. He is very old and wise wizard he has lived over six hundred years, and I have had to call in a variety of favors to get him to teach you. Do not disrespect him he will throw you out and there will be nothing i can do to change that. The man may wonder in his speech. Miss Granger keep good notes hopefully someday you will understand all he says. Mr. Weasley please hold your tongue to the best of your ability don't lose this opportunity for the group of you. Listen and if he offers you a chance to answer questions do so. He will not attack you so don't threaten him. Is this understood?"

"Yes, Headmaster." The trio nodded as back to the old man.

"Great, now please tell me about your week." The four spoke for several hours enjoying biscuits and tea sharing stories of magic and lines of gossip. Harry was so glad to have such a kind old man looking after him he was sure things could only get better with Albus watching over him.

A/N: Bam Chapter 7: loving the reviews so far. I would like opinions on Practical magic in this book. We have a lot of twist and turns to go but, love to have you all here, thanks for joining me.


	8. Chapter 8: The Alchemist

Chapter 8: The Alchemist

"Master harrys must be waking now. Up up tution time must be going." Dobby pulled the covers from Harry's face as he grumbled.

"Why, is it so early. Dobby get off of me." Harry slowly rolled to the edge of the bed checking the clock on the wall it was only 5:30. "Really, Dobby what 5:30 what sick idea is this."

"We must meet the Dumbledores at his office by 6:15 must you gets up. I go wake Master Harry's Weasy." Dobby walked off the end of the bed and continued across the room to bother Ron awake. The poor redhead was not a morning person. As Dobby shook Ronald, Harry took care of his morning absolution. Dobby shoved Ron out of his bed and onto the floor, before "Going to wake miss Grangy now."

"What is it with old people and the early morning. Why couldn't we have breakfast first. We need food we are young growing people. How are we supposed to think when we are hungry." Ron seemed to lack in appreciation for the magical world around him. Harry pulled on his school robes over a sweater and jeans. Storing his wand in a robe pocket he turned to find a dressed Ron back asleep on his bed.

The two boys found a slightly grumpy Hermione In the common room staring them down. "Took your time did we? Lets go Professor Dumbledore will be waiting for us." Hermione turned her back to the two of them leading them away. "You can't be late to these sorts of things disrespecting the seniors in a society, is a sure way to get yourself ostracized I like being a witch don't you two dare get me kicked out. I don't want to be left alone. I can't go back to being mundane those kids just don't understand me." She shook her head in frustration. Muggle schools hadn't been the best for Hermione a kid who read as much as she did was just wrong, and a know it all was never really loved.

"Hermione we are just teenagers I doubt we will be kicked out of a society for being a few minutes late. Besides when you starve children that is just as bad. The hall hasn't even served breakfast yet how are we supposed to function."

"What, are you on about Ronald. I'm sure they will feed us. It will be ok." Hermione began placating Ron's worries. Harry contained a chuckle as he watched his friends begin to bicker. It was odd to make friends so quickly but it was easy in this environment. No worries yet just fun to be had magic to cast, and a great staff. Well that Snape guy was a bit off but sure seemed to know potions. McGonagall was straight out of a book while teaching strict and direct but informative the whole time. Harry drifted back to walking through Diagon Alley with one of the first people to ever be nice to him. Having money was still a novel concept he could go buy stuff from the school store if he wanted. He had looked into the fees at a hotel in London he could afford to stay out of the Dursley's till graduation. Boy that was a thought no more Vernon, no more Dudley just freedom. HE smiled tickled to be living in this new world.

"AH there you all are. Looking wonderful this morning. Miss Granger try to smile it doesn't hurt I promise." Albus smiled down at the young girl who took herself all too seriously. met them in the hall outside his office. He was dressed in a white robe with silver stars and moons on it. He wore his spectacles as usual while fawkes sat on his shoulder. The man threw an impressive silhouette for being over a hundred years old the man wasn't a slouch. "We will be traveling by Phoenix today its the fastest form of Magical travel and will get us the closest to Lord Flamel's house before we hit wards. If Harry and Ron if you will hold my arms. Hermione please hold close to Harry." As soon as they were arranged, Fawkes let out a screech and the five disappeared in a flash of flames from the Hall.

Next thing Harry knew he was standing in a grass field in the middle of a massive circular drive. A large mansion spread in front of them. To their left was a set of stables and off to their right was a garage for muggle cars. Out of the front door rushed two wizards in battle ready gear wands in hand. They spread apart a few dozen feet as they approached, their robes were black and covered all but head and hands. The left was a tall female her hair was tied back in a tight ponytail, her dark skin showed some ethnicity Harry wasn't sure of. The man on the right darker almond skin and looked strong. His wand twitched as he approached as if he was preparing to cast spells. The three students stepped behind Albus afraid of what he had got them into.

"Oh calm down, Grace and Luis. Dumbledore, good to see you my old friend you look a bit tired." A tall older man stepped of the front porch he was bald with a grey beard and mutton chops. He had strong brown eyes with a broad nose. The man walked off the porch and approached the group.

"A new term is trying regardless of your age. So many young people it truly does boggle the mind, of those children I will be handing these three off to you. I will be back around four to pick them up?" Dumbledore, seemed more than happy to be rid of them. The trio looked up at the Headmaster in fear. The two guards still were staring at the intruders as if the first years would attack.

"Nicholas I have the distinct pleasure to introduce you to Harry Potter." Dumbledore stepped aside gesturing to the young man with emerald eyes. Harry swallowed hard taking a step forward to great the 'Great Nicholas Flamel'.

"It's a great honor to meet you, sir." Harry reached out his hand shaking Flamel's the older man looked the boy up and down. The signs of malnutrition were obvious, but healing had started since Harry had been at school. The boy had some muscles but they were sparse his previous life hadn't left enough calories for much development. Dumbledore, had mentioned the boy was taking balance, professor Blint would strengthen the boy as needed. Dumbledore was playing his games again hopefully this would end better than the last war. The boys magic was evident his core was strong he held back titanic waves of energy.

Nicholas accepted Harry's hand giving it a firm shake. "The boy who defeated the killing curse. Harry Potter good to meet. Welcome, to The Cracked Rock my home and estates. Please excuse my guards they do take themselves awfully seriously. Your friends are?"

"Oh of course. These are my friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." Harry was glad to step aside and allow the attention to pass to Ron and Hermione. Nicholas switched his attention to the others. Ron was a typical Weasley red hair with temper to go with it, worn robes and a used wand. Not a single coin on him, but his mind seemed alight with a flurry much like Arthur the boy was wicked quick if he only had more motivation than Arthur.

The girl was giving him a funny look. His passive Legilimency brushed against a titan of defenses. He didn't recognize the name so she couldn't be a pure blood. Her Occlumency was natural and really good. Ha a natural mind mage and Harry Potter's core as best friends no wonder the Dumbledore was calling in favors to train these two. The Weasley was a mystery but Albus was wiser than him.

It was often a misconception of wizards that powerful cores meant intelligence and vice a versa. Intelligence typically lead to better use of one's magical reserves learning to be more efficient and precise with your magic. Nicholas was wise enough to recognize the DUmbledore was more intelligent and had a significant Magical core, but any time they duelled Nicholas was much more well studied and had the more powerful core. Last time they had had a real duel it had been a true clash of titans. Nick smiled remembering the hard fought duel.

"Sir Connery I didn't know you were a wizard." Hermione finally spoke up.

A deep laugh echoed out of Nicholas' as the child recognized him. A true Muggle born indeed. "Yes, Miss Granger I do enjoy acting from time to time. Recently i have been Sir Sean Connery on the silver screen. It is nice to be recognized by one of my own kind. Albus I will see you later this evening have a good day." Albus gave the children a smile before flaming away with Fawkes.

"Grace, Luis go do a perimeter check then return to your post." The Two guards nodded and took off at a run towards the outside barrier. "Ok, lets see it's been awhile since I taught people as inexperienced as you lot. I think we should start with breakfast and discuss your general knowledge levels."

"Finally Breakfast." Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's Comment as the four followed Nicholas into the house. The estate was large nothing out of hand like a palace but the man definitely had some wealth. The manor house was a large rectangular brick building ivy had crawled across one side of the building against the grey brick. The two wings were obviously new and seemed to be magical. On the left was a massive glass roofed hall. On the right seemed to be a modern expansion with wide windows and white walls. Nicholas guided them into the main entrance and a large foyer.

"Ron, you are arthur's youngest son correct?" Ron nodded at the question. "Harry Albus tells me that you were raised by your muggle aunt and uncle, so your magical knowledge is rather limited correct?"

"Yes sir no knowledge of magic till recently."

"That isn't bad Harry, Magic is useful and powerful but there is much about the world that is needed before you can truly be an expert of magic. How was your Muggle Education plenty of maths, did you happen to learn latin?"

"Yes I know my maths but no language wasn't taught at my school. Harry Couldn't help himself from

"To bad that could be mighty useful. Latin is a very strong language damn scientist." The old man shook his head. "Now miss Granger your obviously muggle raised and from an affluent family. The state of your teeth are in argues for either a compulsive disorder on your part or your parents are dentist I'm not sure though. Possibly a combination of both." Hermione's eyes were wide at the man's deductive skills.

"I have been doing this for awhile young lady don't worry about it. There's so much to teach you sadly only so much time." Nicholas sat them down at a table set with a full breakfast. Ron immediately tore into the food before him. Hermione sat about carefully dividing her food into proper district and portions.

Nicholas eyes met Harry's they stared. The two sets of eyes played off each other, the magical dye cleared from Nicholas' eyes. Brown gave way to icy blue the Legendary Mage cleared the path for his magic. Harry could feel it he wasn't sure what was pressing in around him but, could feel it, surrounding him holding him tight it was like a warm blanket. He recognized it being similar to the feeling of being around Dumbledore it wasn't that he was like a grandpa it was his magic, trickling out flowing around him. The thought didn't make it to the surface of Harry's mind, though as he worried over the old man judging him.

"Huh, for once Albus was actually right." That was the turning point. Nicholas' posture changed as he pushed his plate away.

"Miss Granger, I assume you will insist on taking notes. This would be the point to get your book." Then Grand Master Flamel questioned them on every facet of their life previous to school. From the way Molly Weasley had taught Ron to boil water and cut flobberworms, all the way to what was Harry's understanding of how Roses grew.

He asked about their favorite authors, and how they studied for tests. He asked how they built sandwiches and asked Harry about his understanding of automobiles. Master Flamel seemed to know or understand everything in the world. When lunch time came around he taught the children how to 'properly' build a sandwich. Dumbledore's warning of Nicholas' meandering ways seemed truly important. The second lesson of the day was a twenty minute rant on how Molly Weasley cut flobberworms incorrectly and how it ruined the quality of a potion. The rant started hours after he had questioned Ron. Harry couldn't help but to laugh watching Hermione scramble to keep order of her notes.

Ron traversed between confusion due to complexity of the question and rage at the inane nature of the question. He held his tongue though unless asked. Hermione had marked an entire spiral notebook by the time the afternoon was up.

"I must apologize for the way I speak, my mind tracks so many different things in ways that you can't follow. It is both a curse and a blessing, I can relegate my mind to behave as yours does but then I would be cutting your tuition short. How the mind works is a question that you may study your entire life miss Granger and never understand. Ron you may make a ten thousand sandwiches in your life and never understand the importance of the culinary arts. I want you all to know that Magic isn't the point of life. That is enough for today, Albus just arrived in the yard it is time for you to go."

As the three walked out onto the lawn Harry could admit he was confused by the 'lesson'. NIcholas' words spun around like a merry go round , but it was a fun time and Nicholas was just getting to know them anyway. Nicholas made good food and Harry was inclined to trust anyone who could cook such great meals. Nicholas had used very little magic also, it didn't escape Harry's notice. The little magic he did use though was clean cut and efficient. it reminded Harry of how Professor Flitwick conjured stairs when needed clean cut and stable without a second thought. Headmaster Dumbledore had a similar way of casting but couldn't seem to resist unnecessary details or gilding on his conjurations.

Fawkes floated around the courtyard happily singing a song. Albus stood where he had left the children as if he was stopped by an invisible barrier. Nicholas followed them out to meet the old man.

"Hermione here is an excellent student and the boys will probably survive. You know my fees and rules. I will teach them as you have asked. No need to drop them off each week though I can have a carriage meet them in Hogsmeade. I know you are a busy man." Nicholas spoke to Albus. Before handing him a small silk bag. "To be trusted is a greater compliment than to be loved. -George MacDonald." Nicholas paused looking over the kids. Harry watched his friends squirm under the intense gaze of the old man. "Have a good week young ones." With that the old man turned and left.

A/N: Nicholas is going to be fun to write but also is doing his best to drive me insane. Thanks for your patience. I'm Still looking for a beta to make sure I'm not messing up to much. Please R&amp;R


	9. Chapter 9: Let's Get Down to Business

Chapter 9: Let's Get Down to Business.

After returning on Saturday the weekend had been devoted to catching up on homework. Hermione, was in a near state of panic over how much work had to be done. The three were barricaded in the library all Sunday reviewing. Harry had to work to keep Hermione calm enough that she would actually work. Harry was happy to finally get to bed. This magical school wasn't going to be any easier than his muggle school. It seemed like he was going to have to play catch up a lot. The Mage-born already knew terminology and practical spells well past where he was. Extra training with Nicholas was going to kill the social calendar that's for sure. He heard Ron begin to snore across the room. Shaking his head he closed his eyes.

"Time to get up Great Wizard Potter you be needing to wake up soons." Dobby twitched Harry's nose as he spoke. Harry opened his eyes the diminutive creature. "AHh there is wizard Harry let us be going." Dobby stepped off of Harry's bed laying out athletic wear for him. Harry took care of his morning routine and was off for another day. Dobby was such a handy helper. He seemed to have a perfect internal clock and kept track of all of Harry's movement. He kept track of all his assignments and didn't let up. Everybody shared the first four classes of the week Monday was Theory then Charms. Tuesday was Herbology and Potions, somebody seemed to believe those two belonged together. They said that we would often use Herbology plants in Potions that afternoon. Plants took longer than a week to grow though so we started monitoring several different plants this week. Professor Sprout was great though, she was an energetic and happy professor. She was a true Hufflepuff working almost everyday all day in the Greenhouses. There were ten Greenhouses on the Hogwarts ground that each contained progressively more dangerous plants. Students from each of the seven years could be seen crisscrossing through the Greenhouses at all times tending to plants and harvesting different pieces.

Harry thought the change from the sun soaked greenhouses to the depths of the Dungeons was an appropriate change. From Sprout's ever positive and encouraging insights to Severus Snape's eternal snear. Walking into the potions lab for the first time Harry was excited to see the variety of glassware and other equipment laid out before the first years. He spirits were crushed as Snape began to monologue, about how far this generation had fallen and how little he expected from them. Snape said he wouldn't even let them touch potions for the first semester. They were to do book work and theory. Harry almost brought up how they already had a theory class but after Snape's opening personal attack Harry decided to stay silent and glare instead.

Wednesday's might be Harry's favorite day of the week. His morning class was simply called Balance. Professor Blint refused his title and insisted on being called Grand Master Blint. The older man was one of the fittest People had ever met and his idea of 'balance' was to keep one's body,mind, and magic in harmony. He said we would be pushing our magic and mind in all of our other classes so he would solely be focusing on our bodies. We then proceeded to run around the lake and do other exercises. Ron, bitched about it every step of the way.

In the afternoon was care of Magical Creatures with Sir Rubeus Hagrid, another teacher who refused the title of professor. The Half giant was some sort of woodsman, strong as an Ox and as broad in the shoulders as one. The class consisted of him explaining how to take care of magical creatures (go figure.) Then going and taking care of Magical Creatures. It was the best thing ever.

Thursday's Runes and Warding were likely to blind him by the end of the semester. He had more reading in those two classes than his other eight combined. Friday morning wasn't any better waking up to math. He would rather someone poor his morning coffee down his chest. Dumbledore thought Arithmancy was important though so he would try. Friday afternoon though was worth it all. Practical Magic with Quineous Quirell. Harry was excited for the second lecture of the series last week had been an exciting class and only the introduction.

His morning routine was becoming natural. Dobby waking him up on his chest. Throwing on a workout outfit and off for a morning run. Returning to the dorm he would through his workout shirt on Ron to wake the boy up, and head in for a shower, shave and After a breakfast of toast and eggs, it was off to first class. This morning that was week two of Arithmancy. Hermione kept good notes at least so his small nap might not be too big a deal. Lunch talk circulated around the lecture after lunch and what everyone had written their essay on. Professor Quirrell seemed to be earning quite the reputation amongst the Students. Ron had written an entire extra inch on Dragons and why they are dangerous. His counter to a dragon was his older brother Charlie who was training to be a Dragon Handler.

The trio was joined by Neville and Fay as they walked to class joking and talking. The Room was once again arranged as an amphitheatre with rows of chairs. Harry noticed the change in decoration though. It was more earthy in the room there were more plants and and rocks. Professor Quirrell sat behind his desk waving his wand over some device waiting for the class to assemble. Soon he stood up waving his wand to clear his desk.

"Welcome to week two of Practical Magic. Please hand your parchment to the center of the aisle and down. Today we will discuss the first of my ten dangerous. We shall begin with Mundane shit." He waved his wand and three items appeared on the table. On the far left of the table was a large rock, in the middle lay a coiled Adder snake, and on the right a small glass container of some sort.

"Lets begin here. What is this?" Quirrell held his hand over the rock looking up at the class.

"A rock." A large Slytherin announced from across the room, the boy reminded Harry of his cousin not the brightest wand out there.

"Well done Mr. Goyle you got the easy question. Please raise your hand in my class in the future." Quirrell seemed to take no prisoners. The large boy at least had the decency to blush in embarrassment. "Now what about this beauty here?" Quirrell brought his hand over to the snake gently petting it's head."

A small redhead in the front of the gryffindor block raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Weasley." Quirrell turned his attention to the youngest of the redheaded clan.

"Well it's a snake sir. I think it's an Adder." Ginny spoke with a bit of a nervous jitter.

"Correct the Adder is native to Britain as are the majority of you. Finally the tough one any idea what this one is." Quirrell's hand hovered over the last piece of glass. It was a small round container with something inside of it covered with a lid. Harry smiled as Hermione's arm flew into the air. Seamus also raised his hand, as did a few others around the room.

"Mr. Finnegan."

"It, looks like a petri dish with some sort of sample."

"Correct, and for the bonus point miss Granger what is in it?" Quirrell's levelled a rather intense gaze at Hermione.

"Sorry, sir I don't know." Hermione, lowered her head in shame. She hated not knowing things, and if she was honest with herself (which she wasn't) she had a little crush on the Practical Magics teacher.

"Good other wise I might have to call you a witch." The professor chuckled as his own joke as did a few mundane borns. "That is a sample of the black death."

"What do all of these have in common?" Quirrell looked around the room waiting for a student to answer. No hands flew up everyone seemed to be thinking. A rock, a snake and the black death. What the hell does a rock have to do with anything. Harry snickered as the answer came to him him. "Yes, Mr. Potter what do you have to share?"

"They are all mundane shit that can kill you."

"Well done, Ten points to Gryffindor. What those points are for I have no idea but I'm sure some idiot will start keeping track of them." Quirrell had a mischievous smile as his eyes darted over to the slytherin block and back almost too quick to be noticed. "Now, how do we defend against this mundane shit? Why magic of course. The unofficial mortality rating for the black death is nearly fifty percent, but do to your magic more of you would survive I estimate only a quarter of you would suffer severely, and magical treatments would solve that much easier than any mundane method. Now a snake can be easily deflected with many charms, anti poison potions are very powerful and against something as simple as this little adder are very easy most of you will be able to brew those by the end of the year.

"How can a rock kill you Heir Malfoy?" Quirrel spun to face the platinum blonde ferret. Who glared back at the teacher with a look of disdain. Malfoy took a moment to think about it before shrugging his shoulders.

"A rock could fall off the edge of a cliff fall on you and kill you." The amount of arrogance the young man squeezed into his statement was rather impressive. Harry could only shake his head at the young man.

"Good definately a possibility. Miss Bones how would you use magic to defend against this?" Few of the other teachers interacted with class as much. Quirrell seemed to have memorized every students name and where they were sitting. The poor strawberry redhead jumped at being called out before blushing.

"Ummm well we learned this charm that makes things float so you could use that to stop the rock from falling right." The girl shrugged lowering herself in her chair slightly.

"Could work but you would have to act quick and to stop a rock of any significance you would need to over power Wingardium Leviosa quite a bit. A physical shield spell would deflect the rock, and a banishing curse could simply vanish it. magic has a dozen ways to solve most problems don't limit yourselves." The professor took a step back from the table and with a wave of his wand blasted the stone into small pebbles sent the snake flying out the window and banished the vial of black death. "That was the easiest of your nine lessons this semester. Next week I want three inches on something mundane that can kill you and how to stop it with magic. Now for lesson two."

The professor waved his wand and three new objects appeared on the table. On the far left was a shining slightly curved sword with a black handle. In the middle sat a large rifle on a tripod pointed off towards the window. The last object was a large semi spherical object with many pentagonal faces. "Now we move on to the difficult round of what did the professor bring to class today. Starting on your left who knows what that is?" Several hands were raised around the classroom before the professor had even finished. Harry watched the same slytherin from the first round meekly raise his hand. "Yes, Miss Fay."

"It is a very finely crafted katana, and based of the shine on it you take very good care of it."

"Don't make me blush. Indeed this is one of my favorite blades. Ok item number two, who will be our lucky winner?" A few hands shot up around the room immediately Harry even ventured to raise his own. "Now, Mr. Zaibin as a proper pureblood there is no way you should know what this is."

"My Father is a enthusiast of muggle firearms sir. That is Barrett M107 Sniper rifle."

"Well done 10 Quirrell points to Slytherin. Now for the bonus round does anyone know what is behind door number three. Of course Miss Granger?" Quirrell spoke to the only raised hand in the room.

"That is the core of a Old Nuclear Warhead." Hermione was just proud that she knew what it was. Every other mundane born in the room was out of their chair and on their feet in a second backing away from the center of the room.

"Sit down." Came the raised voice of The professor. His eyes blazing in annoyance. "It has been disarmed for fifty years. You honestly think I would risk being this close to an armed Nuclear Weapon?" He raised a challenging eyebrow to anyone left standing. The Kids quickly took their seats not daring to face down the professor.

"Now I want you all to know while you are in my classroom I am your GOD. If I wanted you to die you would be dead. I'm here to teach you do not offend me. House Gryffindor and Slytherin you have lost your points due to disrespect." The professor paused looking out at the students watching them squirm finally he seemed to return to breathing and relax again.

"Who can tell me what all of these devices have in common?" A few hands were slowly raised after Quirrell's outburst and the slight bit of panic, the classes mood was a bit more subdued. "Miss Greengrass what are your thoughts?"

"They are all forms of muggle weaponry." The blonde across the room spoke quickly and rather monotone.

"Yes threat number nine is muggles." Harry noticed a certain level of discomfort set over the entire class. The mundane borns were still of kilter over the Nuke sitting in class, and Harry didn't really blame them. The mage borns suddenly were upset, Harry Had noticed the superiority that emanated from the "Purebloods". They thought themselves invincible in the presence of silly muggles. In one on one combat at a short range yeah a wizard probably would win, but muggles didn't have magic to rely on they were sly and cunning. The entire class was silent staring up at the professor waiting for the punch line of the joke.

"How is that even possible?" It was Draco again. Harry was sensing that he was some sort of mage born leader. "Muggles are stupi…" A sonic boom resonated from the center of the room. Draco, and everyone else in the room jumped wildly, screams resonated from some while several people knocked over their chairs. Harry ducked under his desk as the ringing continued in his ear. Looking down at the center of the class he watched the professor set the rifle back onto the desk.

"Yes, Heir Malfoy what was the point you were making while speaking out of turn in my class?" Quirrell's light hearted smiles and banter were gone. He had a scowl across his face as he perused the class before returning his stare to Malfoy. The young mage began stammering trying to recover of that interruption. "Oh, I see it wasn't important." The professor shook his head in disappointment at the firstie before starting again. "there are several hundred muggles for each one of us. They also fight wars much more often than we do and typically in much more spectacular fashions. The advantage we have is we aren't limited. I can fire this rifle just as easily as any muggle. Knowing how a gun works or what the destructive capabilities of a Nuke are is vital to each and everyone of you. If this Weapon were armed and detonated at this point it would cleanse the castle of human life with the possible exception of Headmaster Dumbledore." The professor paused with a long sigh. "Sorry for my outburst but I worry you do not take me seriously enough. For the fourteenth of October each of you will prepare two feet on one of the Armies that fought in World War two. You may not mention magic in the essay. You may not choose Britain. Class dismissed." The professor turned and left before the complaints started.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Love the feed back. We now have a beta please give all your cookies to SolFenix. Well that is that. I'm sitting in a anonymous coffee shop working on chapter ten this afternoon. Hope you all enjoy my work. Reviews are always loved now I must return to the grind my muse calls.

Ohh Important question: I refuse to right flophart. So who would you like to see as a practical magics lecturer next year. This will be at the bottom of every chapter till the end of the first year.


	10. Chapter 10: A Chip off the Old Block

Chapter 10: A chip off the Old Block

A/N: We Have a beta now! SolFenix has agreed to be our guinea pig everyone give him a warm welcome and plenty of cookies. We will begin speeding up soon sorry I have to set up an entire world for you to understand before we get to much combat or real interactions. I'm a planner and I will probably over do it. I hate in a fic when someone just upgrades Harry like he is a car then we are off to the races…. Please bear with me when we finally start cracking some heads we will have some fun.

"Danger number 8: THE MAGIC, do not confuse magic and THE MAGIC. Magic is a supernatural energy that exist outside of the physical plane that we manifest in. Complex Theory BLah Blah Blah. THE MAGIC is one of the major controlling forces in the world. Each nation has a Ministry of Magic and as long as you are bonded to a government, it's magic controls you. Don't worry about becoming a slave THE MAGIC applies its rules evenly regardless of blood heritage or wealth much to the chagrin of some. Therefore the rules that are applied by The Magic are rather broad and mostly in the country of England. They are used for contract enforcement and detection. Because a law written in The Magic that states you may not posses dragon dust. A known heavy hallucinogen. It would not discriminate between an auror taking it from someone and someone using it illegally. THE MAGIC also does not apply to tourists. With how wide open the rules are very few of you would ever notice them floating through life. Outside of contract enforcement. The warning is simple here if you ever see a piece of parchment like this, with a lightly glowing animated seal of magical England in the corner don't sign it. If you feel you have to read it first. Signing it in blood or ink can put at risk both your magic and your life. I now open the floor to discussion and questions."

-Professor Quirinus Quirrell Practical Magic lesson 3

Harry rose early Sunday morning heading out to the lake for his morning run. He was finding it very relaxing to go for a run in the morning. A few quick stretches later and he was off. He could see the giant squid on the surface of the water as if he was suntanning. Harry could see another of Master Blint's students ahead of him he recognized the large slytherin from class. Harry increased his pace slightly to catch the other student. He was starting to work up a good sweat at two steps behind the larger student sped up pushing ahead of Harry. Harry rolled his eyes watching the lumbering student push ahead. He shook his head and pushed again trying to catch up. The large Slytherin continued to push the speed up. Harry felt determination begin to build as he matched the pace. Harry struggled pulling past the other boy. His legs ached and his lungs burned as he pushed himself forward. He could hear the heavy steps behind him. Harry gritted his teeth and pushed on around the last bend. The matted grass that Blint chose as his classroom was so close. Harry concentrated on the steps behind him. He was so close. Harry pushed the last ten yards before collapsing onto the grass gasping for air. He heard another thud as the large brunette collapsed next to him on his hands and knees. Harry heard the boy retch into the grass before groaning.

"Your fast you skinny little twerp." The man finally spoke between gasps. He didn't seem angry he almost seemed happy about the fact.

"You're not to bad for a lumbering block of a man." Harry scraped out as his breath finally returned to him. Harry slowly pushed himself up from the ground coming face to neck with the other runner. He wore light shorts of black with green piping and a green shirt. Probably a Slytherin no way he could be a first year he was too big, though he did resemble the rock boy from practical magics. He reached out with a hand.

"Gregory Goyle, heir to house Goyle and first year Slytherin." Harry shook the offered hand hand.

"Harry Potter, first year in Gryffindor." Harry was finally able to speak in controlled sentences. "Could you have eased up a bit that was a hell of a run."

"You could have just let me keep the lead you didn't need to run me down." He inclined his head towards potter before moving over and laying down in the grass. "I have picked up the second years workout sheets from last year. He is going to start us on calisthenics soon would you like to join me for a bit." Gregory began doing sit ups waiting for Harry to join him. Harry dropped down next to Goyle began following him through a exercise routine that lasted another thirty minutes by the time they were both soaking in there own sweat and sore.

"You're a good workout partner Harry I was hopping my cousin Crabbe would be able to keep up but his laziness knows no bounds. Late this year Master Blint will start on even more exhaustive routines and self defense forms. We should do this every morning to stay ahead of the class." Goyle spoke as he helped Harry up. "Misty towel." Harry watched as a small house elf handed Goyle a towel to wipe himself off. Harry was caught off guard to see that Dobby was at his side with another towel just waiting.

"Thanks Dobby." Harry reached out taking the offered towel and wiping himself off.

"You, seem to be busy all the time our own little celebrity we barely see you at meal times." Goyle gave a mirthful smile to his neighbor before heading back towards the castle. Seeing as Harry wasn't going to answer the unasked question Goyle decided to give it a more direct approach when talking to a Gryffindor one must be simple. "What keeps you so busy?"

"Well it's not like classes are simple. I wasn't taught much before coming here. How about you did your parents teach much before you came this year?" The redirection was obvious but Goyle knew better than to press someone to quickly.

"While the ministry forbids structured teaching before one's fourteenth birthday in a magical house books can tend to be left open, and my parents never attempted to hide or conceal magic from me." Goyle spat out the minted answer. Every pureblood would give a similar answer.

"So, yes. I had no chances like that it is frustrating just playing catch up. You all have years of experience on us. I didn't even know wizards were real until two months ago." Harry spoke handing the towel back to Dobby who bowed and disappeared. Harry followed Gregory back towards castle.

"Maybe but you will catch up your determination seems endless. Do you practice much outside of class."

"No, I'm finding it hard to find the time between essays, classes, meals, and this damn exercise routine." They crossed the threshold into the castle stopping in the entryway.

"Well what's the plan for today? We should find a classroom to work on spells in."

"Maybe, I will bring along Hermione and maybe some others. Mione is brilliant with spell work."

"Great catch you at lunch." The Slytherin turned away heading down a set of stairs. Harry headed back up to his dorm, to find Ron and Seamus still asleep he shook his head in amusement before heading to the showers. Harry's mind swirled around his meeting with the Slytherin. There was a notice board in the Gryffindor common rooms and it clearly stated to beware Slytherins they always had plans. Harry wondered how bad that could be. Goyle was only a first year and hadn't seemed to manipulate them into a meeting. He seemed willing to help Harry and though it was doubtful that was out of the goodness of his heart and was more likely from a desire to get close to Harry's fame it seemed genuine enough to be useful.

"Potter you awake over there?" The shout from Neville shook Harry from his thoughts. He looked up at neville who had just sat down across from him at breakfast. "Yeah I'm here just lost in thought. How are you Neville?"

"Doing ok, Professor Snape still gives me the creeps and I'm barely keeping up with my homework but its good to be here." Neville spoke as he filled his plate. "You seem to enjoy Practical magic you think you could help me with that essay. I don't know anything about muggle wars. I don't understand how we are supposed to research such a topic there is nothing in the library that isn't about magic." Neville was slowly working himself into one of his worry spirals.

"I do wonder if the Professor assigned the essay to foster relationships like this." Harry spoke up interrupting Neville. "He seems to want us to work together this semester all of his assignments are really too big to tackle on your own and he hasn't docked anyone for writing on the same subject."

"Does that mean you would help?" Neville asked his timid background showing.

"Yeah why don't you find Fay and Dean. I will get Hermione and our books and we can meet up in the hall of the Practical Magics classroom. Mione wrote to her parents and got books on the subject. Poor Hedwig had a hell of a time carrying all them. We can work for a couple hours till lunch ok?"

"Yeah, Harry that would be great." The tall boy with a mess of curly hair sped off. Harry returned to his thoughts. This is how life was now, study sleep repeat, cause the next Dark Lord would want to kill him, simple as that. For something he 'did' (and he used that term loosely) as a baby, He would be hunted down as some great wizard. Steadying himself he went to collect his bag and get to work.

In the end a dozen gryffindors were spread out in the Practical Magics lecture hall with maps drawn on chalk boards and books spread between desks as they scribbled down the essays. Ron and Seamus had even gotten out of bed a true miracle.

"Ten points to gryffindor for each of you." The deep baritone of Professor Quirrell reverberated through the room as he entered from his personal quarters. "It's good to see all of you working on your Essay. Keep at it and you will get it done. If I see you in here again I might be forced to help. For now it is lunch hour all of you up and back to the great hall."

As it was the group was late to lunch and had to sit at the foot of the Gryffindor table. Goyle approached Harry before he had even finished half his lunch.

"Yo, Potter a couple of us are headed up to the charms hall. We are going to be in room seven if you want to join us."

"Ah, yeah we will see." Harry turned back to his friends staring at him in varying degrees of confusion.

"You have been talking to a Slytherin?" Ron blurted out.

"What about the essays we have to finish?" Hermione spoke up nervously.

"Yeah, but he is in Slytherin."

"I thought we were gonna finish the World War II essay." Spoke up Neville.

"So no one else noticed that he was a Slytherin." Harry rolled his eyes at Ron's third comment. It's not like all Slytherin were evil. Ron could be a bit bull headed in his thoughts sometimes. He was a brilliant chess player but he really did see things in black and white.

"Wouldn't it be fun to work on charms though?" Spoke up Fay from further down the table. Hermione and Ron turned glares at the girl as if she had offended them. "Just saying I can't work on essays all day it would be nice to do a little wand work."

"But work with Slytherins?"

"Oh, get over it Ron. They are people like the rest of us yes they have plans, but its spell work with a bunch of first years I'm sure we will survive." Harry stood up to leave Fay following him.

"Hey, you don't mind if I join right?" Harry turned to the attractive brunette, she had a certain fire in her eyes that was both alluring and scary. She raised an eyebrow at Harry's pause.

"Ahh, no of course not I imagine the others will catch up later." Harry stuttered a bit. Before turning off and heading back to the commons. Fay persisted in following him.

"You know you don't talk all that much. It makes it hard to have a decent conversation for you."

"Why would you want to do that I'm just a git in your year that everyone else thinks is important." Harry continued up the innumerable steps to gryffindor tower. Why did the bloody man have to put the commons at the top of a tower up and down all day. It wasn't even the tallest tower the Raven claws stole that title.

"You're the most powerful wizard in our class of course everyone wants to meet you." Fay continued following the emerald eyed boy. Stopping on the seventh floor of Gryffindor tower Harry turned back to Fay again.

"And what gives you that silly idea?"

"I saw your Wingardium Leviosa." She raised an eyebrow at him knowing she had him cornered. Harry felt his stomach sink. He knew that Dumbledore was aware of his overpowered spell, but he had thought no one else had seen.

"So what about it." His bluff wasn't as solid as he wanted. His voice shook slightly as he fidgeted under her intense sapphire eyes.

"You know the feather is still stuck to the roof of the Charms room. The upper years have a betting pool on when it will come down."

"What! They are betting on when it will come down? How do they know who put it up there."

Fay burst into laughter at Harry's outburst. "I don't think anyone knows how it got stuck. A couple claims have been directed at the twins but they have denied involvement, but they would regardless. Brown and Patil whispered about it for a bit but didn't know who had done it. It is nice having two of the biggest gossip Queens of Hogwarts as roommates. "

"I don't know what I did it was an accident and I haven't been able to repeat it." Harry wished he could lie better.

"I have been watching you fumble your wand movement and flub your pronunciation on purpose. You are obscuring your focus to drop your power throughput."

"You know revealing all of someone's secrets isn't the way to get close to them." Harry tried changing tactics she wasn't buying the lies.

"No but protecting their secrets regardless of the money they could make off of them, and spending the time to try and get to know them should. Even when you try shoving them away." Fay sighed in frustration. Men were so stupid sometimes. " You're in the middle of a world that is a bit bigger than you. Friends are a good thing Harry, let some of us in. Hermione is stuck to your side cause of the little kindness you show her. Try to be a little more open and you might be a real leader someday." Fay turned marching down the corridor leaving Harry to think.

Harry completely missed the girls fine silhouette as he stood in thought. Goyle was aligning with him just cause he was famous and Fay was playing it cool but seemed to be on a similar level over his power. Ron stuck near him because he was the "big bad wolf" of Gryffindor. Was that bad? Goyle could keep him ahead in balance and help him become strong. Fay was pulling the loyalty card and seemed to be observant not a bad friend to have. Ron, was a kind and honest his black and white perspective sometimes hampered his view of the world, but it also informed Harry of different things that he would normally miss. Hermione on the other hand was there as a true friend.

Did it really matter why people wanted to be close to him? Yeah it did.

"Hey Harry, were you serious about practicing charms?" Harry looked up to find Hermione looking at him with a furrowed brow. "I need to finish essays there is so much to do."

"Yeah I know Hermione but I'm here to learn magic not just to write essays. We can go back to the library after dinner how does that sound?"

"I think I might go to the library on my own... meet you there after dinner?"

"I would really like it if you came with us your the best at charms."

"Oh, really?"

"Of course, and I will help with essays after dinner. We might even get some of the Slytherins to help." Harry smiled at his friend.

"Well of course Harry." She smiled leading off towards the commons to collect their books.


	11. Chapter 11: Platinum Ponce

Chapter 11: The Platinum Ponce.

Number seven Magical animals. It's something you are familiar with doesn't mean you understand it. Our list from your first class includes sixty different types of Magical Creatures and not one of you could defend yourself from one. We will spend two weeks working on the rules and forms of Magical creatures. I will teach you how to identify dragon species and elemental creatures. Knowing the difference between a Hungarian Horntail and Charnwell Red will save you precious seconds and decide how you face the fight. Knowing how to identify a water salamander instead of a lightning lizard will save your life. Though a lot of this is covered in Care of Magical Creatures I'm not teaching you about them in depth only to know how to run away.

-Professor Quirinus Quirrell Practical Magic lesson 4

Harry returned to his room grabbing his wrist holster from a drawer. Harry wrapped the hardened leather straps around his wrist. On the inside of his wrist was a wide leather strap covered in a runic array. Harry pulled his wand off of the top of his dresser And slid it against the runic array which held onto the wood of his wand. Pulling on a set of robes over his mundane clothes Harry headed back down to the common room to find Fay, Hermione, Neville and Ron waiting.

" Come on let's get going." Fay gestured towards the door leading the way out. It took them awhile to get to the charms hall and find the correct classroom. They walked in to find Crabbe, Goyle Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. A few other students hovered around the classroom.

"So Potter you think you can be a real wizard? huh" Malfoy stood up from the desk he was leaning against. He had on a tight black robe it looked like it was made of some sort of hide. He sneered at Harry as he spoke.

"Malfoy we are just here to study charms." Harry squared off with Malfoy facing the pureblood heir. He was tall for his age with a thin cut face and long platinum hair tied back in a pony tail.

"Whats the point of charms Potter you cant even master basic wand movement." Draco shook his head at the Gryffindors. "How do you expect to learn with mudbloods, blood traitors, squibs and idiots." Ron pushed forward to take a swing at Malfoy who politely blocked his arm before stepping aside to let the ginger tumble past. Malfoy turned back to Harry looking at him sizing him up with a glarew.

"There is this rumor that you defeated The Dark Lord as a child. That a baby could defeat the one of the most powerful dark wizards of our age is laughable yet here you stand, dead parents a missing Dark Lord and you the only witness to the night." Draco slowly paced as he kept his eyes on Harry. "So lets see potter could you really have defeated the Dark lord that night?" Draco faced Harry again pulling his wand from a waist holster. "A quick duel, friendly duel first of us to land a stunner wins. You do know how to duel right."

"Well no of course not that hasn't been covered in any class." Harry spoke flicking his wrist his wand was in his hand. He had practiced charms like everyone else but they hadn't touched anything meant for attacking a fellow wizard just simple environment modifiers. A levitation charm, a time monitor, a charm to flip the page of a book, a charm to make your shoes stay tied, how are those of any help in combat.

Draco bowed to Harry keeping eye contact. Harry nodded his head back still unsure. Instantly Draco's hand was up. Expelliarmus, Flipendo, Stupefy. Hermione watched as her best friend was thrown from the ground and hit with a beam of red light mid air. Harry crashed to the limp.

"Obviously not much of a wizard." Crabbe, Goyle, lets go this isn't worth our time." Draco turned around walking from the room. Goyle walked over to Harry casting a quick enervate before leaving. Harry sat up from where he was on the floor his Gryffindor friends stood around him looking at him somewhat concerned.

"Harry! Are you OK?" Hermione stood close over her friend. As Neville and Ron helped him back to his feet Harry shook his head clear.

"Can I say I told you no good come from working with Slytherin?" Ron glowered at Harry.

"It's Malfoy he is breed to be an asshole you know that. Ugh." Harry stretched his neck. "This IS exactly why we need to work on charms. Cause I just got knocked out by Malfoy. We can't let that happen again we need to practice that. Magic is practical not just theoretical."

"Yeah cause you just got rocked by that little ponce." Fay laughed. The rest of the group turned to stare at her.

"What, seriously we need work. You didn't manage a single counter spell, dodge or shield. My dad has taken me to a couple of professional Duel Tournaments. He used low grade spells but his cast time and aim was killer. Nothing professional but excellent for a first year." Fay spoke up in defense of herself.

"So you're saying we need to be like a rude Slytherin?" Ron spoke again.

"No we need to be able to stand up to a rude Slytherin and not let him think might makes right." Harry countered leaning back against a table. "Do you really want to get stomped like that?"

"I know how to write a paper. How do we learn to duel though? I was taught growing up to never fight and you all act like it is normal." Hermione spoke up. Obviously a bit upset over the circumstances. "I just saw my best friend get tossed across the room and knocked out. I don't really want to see that anymore, but do we really want to study to fight?"

"Well I think I will need to." Harry looked around at his friends. "If little Malfoy wants to challenge me just for fun. Can you imagine anyone that takes being dark seriously. I'm going to get challenged by every 'Great' wizard for the rest of my life. I guarantee they won't be aiming to 'stun and disarm'."

"Aren't there police or something to stop that? What about Dumbledore? or the Ministry? We can't even expect to be safe?" Hermione began another stream of questions. harry reached over touching her shoulder.

"Mione it's magic the only safety we have is in knowledge and power."

"My parents were aurors." Neville spoke up before suddenly stopping again. "Aurors are like magical police, except more with how dangerous magic can be." Neville stopped for a moment looking at his new friends. "I get to visit them every Christmas, our house was attacked the same day as yours was Harry. My Grandmother survived, while both my parents are stuck in the long term care ward at St. Mungos. mentally unstable, I can't remember my mother telling me she loves me."

"My Gran used to tell me stories about how great of Aurors they were. Harry is right we can't depend on the authorities to defend us." A tear flowed down his cheek as he looked back up at his friends. Setting his jaw he ground his teeth fighting away more reached an arm over setting it on Neville's back as the others absorbed the story.

"I'm sorry Neville." Hermione offered, Neville waved off her concern.

"I don't need your pity Hermione, I need your help becoming the best duelist I can so someday I can avenge my parents." It was hard for Harry to see his Jolly friend in such a dark mood. Ron was much more sober than usual.

"So we study but what do we need to know." Ron spoke up. "I can get behind learning some spells."

"Fay you said you have seen tournaments before?"

"Yeah, there are tournaments all summer long depending on your area."

"OK , then I'm sure there is a book out there like Dueling for dummies or something we find it and start there."

"Books that I can understand." Hermione smiled back at the group.

Harry Picked up his book from the floor where he had laid it down. "Lets go finish those essays and find a book before dinner."


	12. Chapter 12: Troll in the Dungeon

Trollll in daaa DUngeon.

Magical Danger Number six: STUPIDITY. You are stupid each and everyone of you. You will need to learn better habits. None of you have your wand in holsters. One of you has a protective item on and I would wager she doesn't even know the strength of it. None of you checked the door for wards as you entered. One of you is enrolled in warding and only two of you have a grasp of its power, and only a few of you have studied ahead. You need to learn how to act in a magical world better. We have discussed many different things that can kill you but if you are not aware of your surroundings you can die to anything. Don't be stupid.

-Professor Quirinus Quirrell Practical Magic lesson 6

Harry raced behind Goyle on there second loop around lake. They had been slowly wearing a path around the lake. It was saturday morning and cold outside the air drove icy needles into his lungs with each breath. Goyle had some way of keeping pace all Harry had to do was keep up with him. Goyle had met him the next morning after the charms debacle he was waiting in front of the castle in his workout clothes.

"I'm Sorry about Draco yesterday." Goyle started as he walked toward Harry. Harry turned to to face him glaring. "Why did you bring that prick?"

"He is the best duelist in our year maybe even better than most of second year too."

Harry groaned. "Yeah, and a monumental prick."

"Sorry, it was a mistake I can admit that. I think though it proves our problem."

"Funny that's what I said after you left." Harry turned heading towards the field to stretch.

"Harry, I know Draco was an ass yesterday, but come that isn't my fault."

"You know I wanted to trust you, Ron said you were a Slytherin so I shouldn't associate with you. Turns out he was right."

"Whoa, just cause I'm in Slytherin doesn't mean we are all like Draco."

"He, isn't the only bad apple in your house." Harry continued stretching trying to ignore Goyle's insistence.

Goyle's mind sorted through those in his house and had to admit the house was more aggressive than strictly necessary. "Maybe, but that's not my problem. I won't bring Draco around again I got it. Now we going to work out or not?"

Harry stood up facing Goyle the boy was a block of a man definitely still a bit over weight but strong. Harry's friends had told him that Goyle had woke him up yesterday making him somewhat knowledgeable. Fey's mention of needing friends still weighed on his conscience pointing him down the path of forgiveness, but did he really need friends outside of Gryffindor they already had quite the group of solid people.

"Fine, we can run."

Goyle gave a single nod and turned towards the path. They didn't speak another word for the rest of the work out.

Goyle slowed as the entered the field for the third time that morning. Harry's body was starting to harden over the last month of workouts with Goyle. Goyle was losing more of his fat and was becoming very strong. Half an hour of calisthenics and the sun was beginning to peek over the hills.

"I got to go Goyle I have to go see the Headmaster."

"Yeah, I know Potter it is Saturday. See you tomorrow."

Harry jogged back to the school and up the stairs to the first year boys room. After a shower and a quick shave he stepped back into the sleeping quarters. Gryffindor house had a firm belief in "bonding". Though the Castle had more than enough room for each of them to have private quarters harry had to share a room with several others. Harry opened his closet looking at the clothes he had available.

"Well, damn guess you really do have a lightning scar." Seamus blurted out sitting up in bed. Cords of red scar tissue ran across Harry's shoulder and arm. Slowly the other boys in the room began waking up and commenting.

"Yeah, I have always had it." Harry pulled on a shirt covering up the scar.

"Well it's so much cooler than a little baby scar on your forehead."

"I'm glad you think so. Ron you need to get ready."

"Yeah I know I'm going."

A carriage arrived to carry them across country to Master Flamel's manor. Hermione pulled out her book bag now full of spiral notebooks. Flamel's lessons hadn't become any less confusing over the last couple of months. She began spreading her books across the table as we waited for Nicholas to join us. The old man came wandering in with breakfast.

"Hello, did you all have a good week?" Nicholas sat down spreading out platters with omelets on them, and thus began our weekly tradition. Master Flamel began asking questions about our week and lecturing us on the different subject. He talked about charms and their history and at some point he would he would go off about the inventor of a charm and how they liked their oatmeal in the morning or what they were like in school. Apparently Nicholas had taught for an extended period of time at Hogwarts.

Master Flamel paused as Hermione pulled out a new notebook and began scribbling down some incantations. "Hmm seven notebooks today, that's a new record. My mind must be further afield today than normal. Sorry about that. I'm never sure if this is a good thing and means I'm giving good lessons or more I'm out for lunch. Well maybe we should try something different today." Ron perked up at Nicholas' suggestion to go try something else. Hermione paused looking stunned, no matter how much she would complain about the insanity of Master Flamel's lessons she loved getting so much knowledge and she was just starting to get good at keeping up with his lessons.

Harry took this as his invitation to talk. "Well Grandmaster Flamel, my legs are a bit stiff from this chair so I wouldn't mind trying something else." Nicholas smiled back at the kids as he stood up.

"This is one of my main houses on this realm. Oh Hermione please leave the notebooks behind you won't need them." Hermione's previous stunned look turned to worry as she was forced to leave behind her trusty spiral binders. "So this is my house. For a mile around it has some of the strongest wards known to man. In the center of the drive where you arrived the first day is the only semi public transportation point on the estate. Due to British and ICW regulation I have no active wards. That is I have passive wards only. Meaning they can't attack you can only prevent you from doing things without being keyed into them. Really basic ward theory. Powering wards is where they become complex." Master Flamel walked as he spoke pointing out artefacts in use and not. He had many house staff that moved about attending to the needs of a large estate. His apprentice's obviously had run of the estate but many responsibilities to. Harry wondered why Dumbledore hadn't tried to apprentice him under the old man.

"Here is my aquarium most the animals in it are mundane but I find water quite serene and enjoyable. Some say I'm a water elemental but I have never found support for that type of magic. Magic really only has a couple of properties and as long as you understand them you can learn all of magic." The man stopped in front of a glass wall looking up at the water as a large yellow and blue fish swam by. "Majestic creatures fish are." And that was the end of that he was off again.

The small group had ventured down into the dungeons, as Nicholas continued to show off pieces of art and artefacts from his many centuries. Finally he stopped at door staring at it for a minute. He looked back at the kids. "May as well huh?"

The kids gave him a confused look as he pushed the door open and walked into the room. They followed close behind him trying to not get lost in the maze. As soon as Ron entered the room the door slammed behind them and Nicholas disappeared from in front of them. They looked around shocked and slightly scared. The new room was large and formed of a dark stone. Harry looked around the room twelve large pillars supported the vaulted ceiling. The foyer was maybe twenty feet wide and fifty feet long carved from smooth stone. The immaculate craftsmanship and intricate patterns carved into the pillars were completely ignored by the young teenagers. There attention was riveted to the other creature in the room. Standing in the middle of the foyer was a Troll.

"Cave troll." Hermione spoke up from behind Harry. "Young adolescent the skin is too shiny to be a full adult. Ten feet tall. Highly magic resistant skin." Hermione continued to list whatever facts she could. The troll sniffed the air as it stepped forward towards the trio. Harry looked up at the large beast fear seizing his heart. The beast began moving towards them holding slowly raising its club to swing at them. Harry grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her to the side behind one of the pillars. Ron had turned the other way and run also. The troll's club slammed into the base of pillar Harry and Hermione ran behind. Ron around his pillar cover to watch Harry pulling Hermione along as they ran away from the Troll. Hermione was babbling incoherently about the Troll.

They could out run the troll easy enough but sooner or later they would get caught out. Hermione had said that the skin was highly resistant to magic what did that mean. What was that charm that Malfoy had used yesterday. Ron raised his arm and shouted Stupefy. A red blob slung forward from his wand. His spell didn't travel as fast as Malfoy's had or seemed as bright. The blob of light struck the back of Troll splashing against it's skin. The troll turned looking back at Ron the redhead stared defiantly back at the troll shooting another stunner at it. This one was brighter and hit the troll in the face. The troll shook its head and roared charging at Ron. Ron turned and ran dodging around the pillars. Harry watched as Ron distracted the Troll He stopped running.

"What are we going to do? what are we going to do? what are we going to do?" Hermione was in her broken state. Shaking in fear next to him. Harry watched as Ron was finally cornered by the troll. When the troll lifted his club over his head Harry shot his hand forward with his wand. He could only think of one spell. "Wingardium Leviosa" He felt the energy shoot through him and grab hold of the club pulling it from the trolls hands. The troll stumbled off balance as the club was ripped away. Harry pulled back his wand raising the club then swung it down. Cracking the club over the trolls head. The troll stumbled as Harry redirected the club and cracked the Troll over the head again knocking it unconscious. The beast tumbled to the side crashing into the ground. Harry felt the energy release and drop the club back to the ground. Master Nicholas appeared next to Ron looking down at the troll.

"A little unorthodox but it works well enough." Nicholas kicked the troll's hand. "Now for the second part of the test can you cut the thick hide of the troll?"

"Obviously not you Phycho!" Harry yelled crossing the room towards the old man

"That is awfully rude of you young man." Nicholas' face fell from his jovial plain face into anger. "Be careful, with your words Harry." Nicholas watched as the magic shook under Harry's skin. "You were safe the entire time. You will be tested often by many sources. That I was here and you were safe for this one is just lucky for you." The trio slowly shrunk away from the man as magic rolled around him. "don't confuse me being polite with us being familiar."

"Now secare is the cutting charm you have an hour to break the skin." Nicholas walked out of the room leaving the trio to think.

"Is it dead?" Hermione spoke up standing next to Harry.

"I doubt it." Ron said as he walked toward the troll. Giving a slash of his wand he shouted "_SECARE" _A yellow stream left Ron's wand leaving a slight abrasion on the troll's skin. Ron took a deep breath looking down. "looks like we have some work to do."

"You are honestly going cut that thing open." hermione spoke with an air of disdain.

"Yes it wanted to kill us if you don't remember." Ron spat back. He slashed his wand again speaking the spell. The abrasion of the skin continued.

"Secare." Harry spoke adding his own magic. It took the boys fifteen minutes to cut through the inch thick hide. BY the end of it both boys were sweating and exhausted. finally though blood flood out of the wound. As if summoned by a magic bell. Nicholas Flamel walked back into the room.

"Well done I will have the hide stripped and sold I will deposit the funds In Harry's account. I'm sure he will divide it fairly." The last was said with both confidence and a bit of intimidation. "Well run along the carriage will be waiting upstairs for you. You won't be of any use for the rest of the day."

Author's Note- We are down a Beta so if any of you want to volunteer go ahead.


End file.
